Phantom Orchid TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: El auror Potter va a Seattle en busca de un contrabandista y descubre a una persona bastante familiar en un ambiente muy poco familiar. ¿Es Draco Malfoy en verdad quien aparenta ser? Traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, esta es otra historia de Cheryl... (Sí, me emocioné traduciendo)

No lo había hecho antes, pero me gustaría dedicarle esta traducción a **Krispy_Sly, **que a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer por este medio, empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Digamos que esta traducción es mi ofrenda de paz. Kris, espero te guste esta traducción...

Bueno, a lo que vamos...

* * *

><p>Draco alzó la cabeza y miró por la ventana, convenciéndose de no haber visto lo que su mente le decía que acababa de ver. Un hombre había cruzado la calle, Draco lo vio de reojo, y algo acerca de su modo de andar le había parecido familiar. Draco frunció el ceño, volteando a ver el cristal otra vez. Había habido algo… Se sentía como un recuerdo, de hace mucho tiempo. Pasó la vista por la calle, pero no reconoció a nadie.<p>

La puerta se abrió, acompañada de un sonido de campanas. La cafetería era grande, con el techo alto y varias ventanas. A Draco le gustaba porque le recordaba a las de Inglaterra: oscura, con vasos y madera pulida, y superficies gastadas. Se sentía como en casa.

Un hombre grande, vestido con un voluminoso abrigo café entró en la tienda. Draco se le quedó viendo por un momento. El hombre se parecía un poco a Rubeus Hagrid, alto y corpulento, con una barba negra y tupida. Sin embargo, su cabello era corto o inexistente, pues no se podía ver gracias a un sombrero estilo leñador cuyo color Draco describiría como "bilis" o algo que también fuera poco halagador.

Draco se sorbió la nariz y se olvidó del hombre, regresando su atención a los documentos que tenía enfrente de él. Las bayas eran muy obvias, así que tal vez eran las hojas…

-Un Earl Grey (1), por favor… Y, ¿podrías hacer que el agua esté extra caliente?

Draco levantó la cabeza de nuevo, completamente distraído de su investigación por la voz. Le era familiar, y no solo por el acento inglés, sino algo más incrustado en los recuerdos de su hogar.

El hombre grande ordenó un café negro. Su corpulencia cubría casi en su totalidad al hombre que estaba un poco más lejos; solo un abrigo color oliva era visible. Mientras Draco se preguntaba si debía levantarse por una servilleta o un popote o algo que le diera una excusa para acercarse al par, el hombre más grande se movió a un lado.

El más pequeño alcanzó su taza humeante y luego se volteó. Se congeló completamente cuando notó a Draco y sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco se le quedó viendo. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía que ser Harry Potter, pero Potter como Draco jamás lo había visto. Su cabello oscuro estaba cubierto por un gorro aviador tejido y un largo abrigo oliva le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo.

Los lentes eran casi los mismos, con el marco grueso y oscuro, que parecían realzar el brillo de sus ojos, pero la barba de días cubriendo su mandíbula lo hacía ver diferente. Hacía ver a Potter tosco y casi peligroso.

Draco abrió la boca para dejar salir un mordaz saludo, pero Potter puso los ojos como platos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de dirigir su atención al otro hombre, que volteó para ver a Potter con los ojos abiertos.

El hombre miró a Draco con curiosidad y luego le preguntó a Potter:

-¿Lo conoces?

Potter sonrió.

-No, pero me gustaría.- dijo sugestivamente, y le guiñó el ojo a Draco.

Si no hubiese estado sentado, Draco se habría caído de la impresión. El hombre grande soltó una risotada y palmeó el hombro de Potter con una fuerza que casi lo lanza al mostrador de granos de café en bolsa.

-No sabía que eras de ese tipo, Harold, mi muchacho, pero, haz lo que te venga en gana. Toma el azúcar y vámonos. El ferry no nos esperará.

El cerebro de Draco reaccionó al escuchar el nombre. Harold. De acuerdo a lo último que había oído, Potter seguía siendo el auror ideal, así que lo más seguro era que se hallaba allí por algún asunto del Ministerio, oculto. La última suposición hizo que se sintiera mejor; le gustaba saber cosas que otras personas no sabían, en particular si tenían que ver con Harry Potter.

Potter se dedicó a ponerle azúcar a su té mientras veía de reojo a Draco, pero finalmente le puso la tapa de plástico y se dirigió a la puerta donde el otro hombre esperaba. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Potter ya se iba?

-Espera, Carl,-dijo Potter cuando la puerta se abrió.-Regreso en un momento.

Potter caminó de regreso por el suelo de madera con brío, y se detuvo ante la mesa de Draco para después inclinarse. Se veía mucho más interesante de cerca y su aroma le llegó de lleno a Draco, una curiosa mezcla de madera quemada y colonia fuerte.

-Malfoy,-dijo Potter en un tono bajo, intenso.-Haz como que te estoy pidiendo tu número. Te mandaré una lechuza más tarde si estás en un lugar protegido.

-Aquí usan cuervos, Potter,-dijo Draco suavemente, moviendo unos papeles a un lado para encontrar su agenda.

Potter apretó los labios.

-Cuervos. Sí, te mandaré un cuervo. ¿Estás quedándote en un lugar de magos?

-No, Potter.- dijo Draco, y alcanzó la cubierta de enfrente de su agenda para localizar una tarjeta de presentación. Se la dio a Potter y le regaló una sonrisa insinuante. A ver qué hacía el imbécil con eso. –Pero puedes mandarme un cuervo.

Potter tomó la tarjeta y sus yemas apenas tocaron las de Draco. Se veía pensativo.

-Estoy hospedado en el Hotel 1000,-dijo Draco. - Está en…

-Sé donde está. Sabrás de mí hoy en la noche. ¿Puedes, em… sonreír?

Irritado por la interrupción, Draco pensó que su sonrisa parecería más una mueca que otra cosa, pero a Potter pareció no importarle, a juzgar por la sonrisa que le devolvió. Las palabras que susurró fueron casi inaudibles.

-Gracias, Malfoy. Te debo una.

-Nos vemos luego, Harold.-dijo Draco.

Potter se volteó y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

oOOoOOo

Harry le dio un trago a su té a pesar de que se había enfriado en lo que caminaron al ferry. Pudo ver como las olas se arremolinaban detrás del bote, cuando dejaba el muelle. La ciudad se veía hermosa a la luz clara y fría de la mañana. Hasta ahora, Seattle no daba la apariencia de ser una ciudad lluviosa. En las dos semanas que Harry llevaba viviendo ahí había solo llovido una vez, y se había pronosticado nieve para los siguientes días.

Su mente regresó a Draco Malfoy. De todas las personas que Harry habría esperado encontrarse a dos mil millas de casa, Malfoy no estaba en su lista. Su naturaleza sospechosa rondó su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Malfoy ahí cuando, casualmente, Harry estaba buscando la conexión británica de un círculo de contrabandistas? Le había parecido demasiado sencillo, pero Malfoy no había parecido nervioso, solo sorprendido.

Carl estaba de pie junto a él, viendo la ciudad alejarse. Le recordaba a Hagrid, lo que lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable al estar engañándolo. Aun así, Carl tenía un vínculo con el caso, dado que el último cargamento al Reino Unido había tenido su origen en la posada (2) que Carl manejaba en su propiedad en Bainbridge Island.

Harry le había rentado una habitación y luego lo había acompañado al centro, haciéndose pasar por un turista que estaba tratando de conocer el lugar. De hecho, había estado a punto de arruinar la misión un par de veces debido a la fascinación que sentía por la ciudad. Seattle era tan diferente a Londres, con sus calles uniformes y pavimentadas, arquitectura moderna y fascinante, y obras de arte en casi cada esquina.

-Entonces,- dijo Carl, -¿eres gay?

Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-A veces,- admitió y sonrió.

-Este es un lugar tolerante, en su mayoría. No tan avanzado como Londres, pero nos va bien. Solo… ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo. A lo mejor me regresó a la ciudad esta noche por algo de vida nocturna.

Carl soltó una risotada.

-¿Y con un guapo hombre rubio?

-Eso espero. ¿Cuándo regresa el último ferry?

-Tarde. Como a las 2 de la mañana. Toma uno de los horarios del estante para estar seguros. Yo me voy a sentar. Hace demasiado frío.

Harry asintió y miró a Carl mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas atornilladas y se sentaba. Parecía cada vez más que Carl era un muggle ordinario sin relación alguna con el caso, lo que era a la vez un alivio y una frustración; Harry ya no tenía pistas que seguir. El último inquilino en la posada no le había dicho nada.

Harry metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó la tarjeta de presentación de Malfoy. El imbécil también se encontraba allí con falsos aires y un nombre falso. La tarjeta decía "Brutus Black, herbolario". Sorprendentemente, había un número telefónico y una dirección de correo electrónico. El pensar en Malfoy usando herramientas muggles hizo que Harry negara con la cabeza, sin dar crédito.

Regresó la tarjeta a su bolsillo. Herbolario, ¿en serio? Harry se preguntó qué era lo que hacía ahí en realidad. Se dividió entre esperar que Malfoy estuviese envuelto en su caso y esperar que no lo estuviera. Por un lado, le sería más fácil resolver el caso y Harry podría volver a casa; pero por el otro, significaría que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un horrible gilipollas y no alguien a quien Harry querría conocer mejor.

Harry pensó que el tiempo lejos de Inglaterra le había sentado bien a Malfoy. Muy bien. El bastardo estaba guapísimo. Las últimas veces que lo había visto, Malfoy se veía pálido, estresado, delgado y con aspecto petulante. Todo eso, excepto lo pálido, se había ido. Malfoy se veía sano, pacífico y etéreamente deseable.

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento y se acomodó el gorro en su cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! Seattle era tan frio como Escocia. Y Harry estaba calentándose por Draco Malfoy. Claramente había entrado a un dimensión alterna.

oOOoOOo

Carl era dueño de la posada en Bainbridge Island que había sido antes una mansión de tamaño decente. Estaba pintada de blanco con rayas azul marino y poseía un porche que la rodeaba, con vista al agua. Harry había pagado por el mejor cuarto de la casa, así que tenía una vista increíble desde su pequeño balcón privado.

Hasta donde podía decir, Carl y todos los huéspedes eran muggles. Harry había sospechado de Carl al principio, pero ahora parecía que solo era el chivo expiatorio del criminal real.

Harry hizo un hechizo rápido para llamar a un cuervo al barandal del balcón. Esas aves negras estaban en todos lados y se veían diabólicamente inteligentes. Harry le mostró el mensaje al cuervo y éste puso la cabeza de lado, para luego levantar la pata. Harry le amarró el mensaje.

-Draco Malfoy, Hotel 1000,-dijo.

El ave no se movió y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Craaa,-dijo el ave, en tono de reproche.

-Ah, sí. Chucherías primero. Perdón.- Harry entró y encontró un pedazo de panque de mora azul en su plato, sobras del desayuno. Se lo llevó al cuervo, que lo agarró con el pico y se fue volando. Extrañas aves; Harry prefería más las lechuzas.

Volvió a entrar y puso sus archivos sobre el escritorio, tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo, en vez de preguntarse si Malfoy respondería.

oOOoOOo

A pesar de la sorprendente aparición de Potter, Draco pudo sacar al hombre de su mente y enfocarse en su trabajo. Necesitaba darse una vuelta por el jardín botánico local, pero era arriesgado aparecerse en el día. Incluso en tan frio clima, parecía que los muggles amaban caminar, correr o andar en bicicleta por el parque. Draco supuso que podría tomar un taxi, pero odiaba esas horribles cajas de metal en las que los muggles se desplazaban. Tambien, quería esperar por si Potter le mandaba la lechuza… o cuervo, como sucedía allí.

Al final, Draco dejó su agenda en el hotel y caminó al mercado de Pike Place para examinar el arte muggle y la fruta fresca. Allí, sucumbió a la tentación de otro diario forrado de cuero (malditos sean los muggles… ¿Cómo pudieron descubrir su debilidad?) y una colguije de plata para su madre. Le gustaba mandar pequeños regalos a casa junto con sus cartas.

Compró un ramo de flores frescas y regresó al hotel, donde las acomodó en un jarrón de cristal que había comprado en su primer día en la ciudad. Las flores le recordaban su hogar y las cambiaba cada que empezaban a marchitarse.

Apenas se había sentado y abierto su agenda cuando un cuervo se posó en el alfeizar y tocó el vidrio. Su pulso se aceleró, pero se recriminó a sí mismo y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. El mensaje no tenía que ser de Potter, y, de tomas formas, ¿por qué habría de sentirse emocionado por saber de Potter?

"Simplemente estoy nostálgico", Draco pensó. Había sido bueno escuchar una voz británica y ver una cara familiar, incluso si era la de Potter. Draco transformó una esquina del vidrio en arena para dejar pasar al ave. Los rascacielos muggles no tenían ventanas que se abrieran. Mucha probabilidad de que algún muggle saltara directo a su muerte, suponía Draco, algo que él entendía. Si Draco no tuviese magia, también se sentiría tentado a arrojarse.

El ave saltó para entrar y luego voló por el cuarto, rehusándose a darle el mensaje hasta que Draco encontró una chuchería. Por fortuna, había comprado una bolsa en "Satsuma", así que rápidamente peló una frutilla y se la ofreció al cuervo. El ave la tomó y se posó sobre la mesa, permitiéndole por fin quitarle el mensaje.

_¿Estarás disponible esta noche a las 7:00? Si sí, ¿te veo en tu hotel o en algún otro lado? ~ H_

Draco enrolló el mensaje y tocó sus labios con el pergamino. No estaba seguro si era sabio invitar al auror "me-hago-pasar-por-gay" a su cuarto, pero supuso que no habría problema. Draco estaba en el pent-house, después de todo, y el lugar tenía una pequeña sala de estar ajena a la recámara. Tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.

_En mi hotel está bien. Estoy en el pent-house. Le diré al personal que te deje pasar._

Draco aprobaba al personal del hotel. Para ser muggles, estaban muy atentos a cada una de sus necesidades, y eran casi tan eficientes como los elfos domésticos.

El cuervo seguía en la mesa, rasgando la fruta naranja, así que Draco le amarró la nota y le dijo:

-Harry Potter, donde sea que esté.

oOOoOOo

Harry estaba parado enfrente de una puerta de metal y checó su apariencia una vez más antes de quitarse el gorro y pasarse los dedos por el cabello tratando de acomodarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba arreglándose para Draco Malfoy, frunció el ceño y metió con rudeza el gorro en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo, antes de levantar una mano para golpear la puerta.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo. Malfoy se veía inmaculado, como esperaba, pero muy casual, lo que era inesperado. Llevaba una camisa blanca con algunos botones del cuello abierto, y unos pantalones color oliva oscuro con un dobladillo pulcro. Sus pies estaban revestidos con calcetines blancos, que lo hacían parecer de alguna manera, raramente vulnerable.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y elevó la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos con los del rubio.

-Pasa a mi humilde morada, Potter- dijo Potter con una sonrisa socarrona y gesticuló hacia el cuarto con una floritura.

Harry entró y no pudo evitar estar impresionado. El cuarto era gigante para ser una suite de hotel, y tenía dos sofás grandes, una chimenea de gas y un comedor con seis sillas. Todo estaba cubierto con cuero color crema o madera oscura y reluciente que prácticamente gritaba "costoso". Era un cambio obvio de su cuarto individual y pequeño en la posada.

Dos ventanas grandes permitían ver todo Puget Sound y Harry admiró las luces de los botes comerciales que salpicaban la bahía de cuando en cuando. Ya estaba oscuro y afuera hacía un frio que calaba.

-Linda vista.

-Gracias. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té? ¿Café? Aun no he entendido como hacer funcionar este cacharro,-dijo Malfoy, señalando la cafetería muggle en la cocineta,- pero el servicio a la habitación es muy rápido cuando me traen lo que sea que les pida. Puedes dejar tu abrigo en esa silla de allí.

Harry alejó su mirada de las ventanas para alzar una ceja hacia Malfoy. Su tono había sido amable, pero no muy amigable.

-Me sorprende encontrarte en un establecimiento muggle. Hay varios hoteles para magos aquí, ¿sabes?

-Directo a la interrogación, puedo ver. Entonces, ¿nada de beber? Tengo un Cabernet fino, o ¿a los aurores les está prohibido beber en horas de trabajo cuando están a miles de millas de casa?

-No estoy trabajando,-dijo Harry torpemente, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Harry dejó caer su mochila, que contenía la capa de invisibilidad, un mapa de Seattle y el horario del ferry, se desabrochó el abrigo y se lo quitó, arrojándolo junto con su bufanda sobre una silla de aspecto incómodo.

Malfoy bufó.

-No creo que en verdad llegues a estar sin trabajar, Potter. ¿Vino? –La última palabra fue en tono de burla, mientras Malfoy levantaba la botella.

-Sí, por favor.- dijo Harry y luego frunció el ceño cuando los labios de Malfoy se movieron nerviosamente. Rayos, había estado en presencia de Malfoy por menos de cinco minutos y ya estaba irritándose y cayendo en sus manipulativas técnicas Slytherin.

Malfoy se volteó para tomar dos vasos de una vitrina oscura.

-¿Ya comiste?-preguntó casualmente, mientras le sacaba el corcho con magia y servía dos vasos.

-Sí,-replicó Harry, aunque tampoco era completamente cierto. Había comido tarde y no estaba en verdad hambriento, pero tal vez no debía sentarse sin hacer nada más que beber con Draco Malfoy sin comer algo más sustancial. No es que fuera a "sentarse sin hacer nada". Su plan era hacerle a Malfoy varias preguntas y luego tomar el ferry para regresar a Bainbridge Island.

-Siéntate, Potter. Bien podríamos estar cómodos mientras nos vemos el uno al otro con sospecha, ¿no crees?

Harry rodó los ojos, pero caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá de cuero blanco, sintiendo el suave brillo de la lámpara sobre la mesita contigua. El cuero se sentía frio al tocarlo, pero se puso tibio en un instante. Harry se preguntó si Malfoy sentiría lo mismo, y tomó una de las revistas de la mesa para ocultar sus pensamientos.

"La guía de hierbas", decía el título, encima de una foto de una sopa con aspecto sabroso, que hizo que Harry de repente se sintiera más hambriento.

-¿Es en serio eso del "herbolario"?-preguntó Harry.

Malfoy lo vio hostilmente mientras le daba una copa a medio llenar de vino rojo. Antes de responder, un tono se oyó del otro lado del cuarto. Harry parpadeó con sorpresa. A pesar de que la tarjeta de presentación de Malfoy tenía un número telefónico, no había esperado que en verdad poseyera un teléfono.

-Discúlpame,-dijo Malfoy con cortesía y puso su vaso sobre la mesa de centro. Caminó al otro lado del cuarto y levantó el teléfono rectangular negro. –Brutus Black,- dijo. Harry se rio por lo bajo y Malfoy le lanzó una mirada reprobadora por encima del hombro.- No, Sylvia, no es molestia. ¿Mañana? ¿A qué hora?

Harry vio como Malfoy se dirigía al escritorio y abría de golpe la agenda que Harry le había visto usar en la cafetería. Malfoy pasó varias páginas. Su trasero se veía extremadamente bien, revestido por sus pantalones, y sus piernas eran más largas y estaban en mejor forma de lo que Harry recordaba. Harry le dio un trago a su vino y se enfocó en la revista, abriéndola en una página al azar.

-Sí, estoy disponible. Claro, no hay ningún problema. Lo espero con ansias. Que tenga una buena noche también, Sylvia. Buenas noches.-El tono de Malfoy rozaba en lo lisonjero hasta que presionó el botón para terminar la llamada.-Mañana. Maldita sea, le encanta hacerme esto. Qué no daría por decirle que se fuera al diablo.-Suspiró y anotó algo en su agenda con una pluma muggle.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Harry gentilmente, y tomó un poco de vino. Su curiosidad estaba a punto de reventar y por un momento se preguntó si Malfoy se había convertido en alguna clase de "prostituto" de clase alta y todo el rollo del "herbolario" era solo una fachada. Harry le dio un trago más largo a su vino cuando, al pensar en pagar por una noche de sexo con Draco Malfoy, su corazón se aceleró y una parte de su anatomía reaccionó con interés. "Tranquilo, chico", pensó Harry.

-No,-replicó Malfoy, y se volteó.-Sí. ¿Quieres dar un paseo, Potter? Me reuniré con la maldita arpía mañana por la mañana, ni más ni menos que a las diez de la mañana, joder, lo que significa que necesito ir a buscarle sus chucherías preferidas ya mismo, mientras la tienda aun esté abierta. Aparecerme mañana sin ellas provocaría que dejase de agradarle y no puedo permitirme eso. No después de todo el trabajo que he hecho para estar donde estoy.

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa, dándose cuenta que probablemente era lo más que Malfoy le había dicho de un jalón. Era una lástima que no tuviera sentido.

-¿Un paseo? ¿A dónde?

-No muy lejos. Diez, tal vez quince minutos, si andamos con parsimonia. Te compraré un café. Está junto a una cafetería muggle.

-¿Qué no todo está junto a una cafetería muggle?

Malfoy sonrió, algo que era muy agradable a la vista, en verdad.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Harry bufó. No era difícil cuando había al menos dos cafeterías en cada trecho de pavimento entre calles.

-Auror entrenado,-dijo Harry, con un tono de confianza.-Me doy cuenta de las cosas.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó, pero negó con la cabeza y se volteó para dirigirse a otra puerta.

-Déjame ir por mis guantes. Ahorita regreso.

Harry se acabó el resto de su vino, tosió cuando sintió la quemazón bajar por su garganta, y luego se levantó para ponerse su abrigo de nuevo. Malfoy regresó, vestido inteligentemente con un abrigo de lana negro con doble hilera de botones negros y planos. Llevaba una bufanda verde sobre sus hombros, con un toque de plata, como declarando su eterna alianza a la casa de Slytherin. Malfoy se puso unos guantes de cuero negros y le dio a Harry una mirada indescifrable mientras éste se abrochaba los botones de su propio abrigo y se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no dijo nada, y simplemente caminó a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para Harry. Después de pensarlo un poco, aparentemente, dejó que la puerta se cerrara, dejando a Harry en el pasillo, solo. Regresó después de un momento con su celular en la mano.

-No dudo que ella podría llamarme para cancelar,- murmuró mientras se lo metía en un bolsillo y cerraba la puerta.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia el ascensor y Harry lo miró con recelo.

-¿La magia no interfiere con esa cosa?

-Enormemente. Llevo tres de estos hasta ahora, y eso que tengo mucho cuidado en no hacer ningún hechizo cerca de él. A veces lo olvido y hago algo sin varita,-dijo Malfoy con una mueca. –Los muggles no funcionan sin ellos y, debo admitir, me ha empezado a gustar esto de la comunicación instantánea. Si necesito comunicarme con un muggle, simplemente aprieto los botones de su número de identificación y hablo directamente con ellos. Esperar por lechuzas, o cuervos, se está convirtiendo en una molestia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sorprendido, mientras las puertas se abrían y entraban a la caja con paneles de madera.

-Usando aparatos muggle y apreciándolos. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

Malfoy bufó.

-Yo soy Brutus Black, y Draco Malfoy se encuentra en Inglaterra, donde pertenece.

-¿Por qué Brutus?

-Un ancestro.

Harry asintió.

-El nombre no te queda. Pero la ropa sí.

-Vaya, Potter, si no fuera sensato, juraría que estás coqueteando conmigo.

Harry se sonrojó y fijó su mirada en la hilera de botones numerados. Malfoy presionó la L, y Harry trató de recordar su significado. ¿Lobby? ¿Living?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Si no fueras sensato"?

-Aún recibo el diario "El Profeta", Potter. Tal vez no esté en Inglaterra, pero me mantengo al tanto de las noticias. No he visto algún titular reciente anunciando tu rompimiento con la comadrejilla, ni una solo insinuación escandalosa de que tú no fueses el "Chico Dorado y Hetero".

Harry lo miró por un rato y dijo:

-Es bueno saber que los de "El Profeta" no saben ni la mitad de lo que creen saber. –Harry disfrutó el aspecto confundido de Malfoy hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Pudo evitar reírse entre dientes y salió del ascensor.

Afuera, en la acera, el frio golpeó a Harry como una bludger; el viento se había calmado y hacía parecer el dia helado algo placentero. El portero estaba vestido abrigadamente, pero se veía bastante miserable.

-Buenas noches, señor.- dijo de forma amigable.

-¿No se supone que debe llover en Seattle? –se quejó Harry.

-Sí, señor. Esto es muy inusual. Esperamos que acabe pronto y todo vuelva a la normalidad. Disfrute su noche, señor.

-¿Te quejas por un poco de frío, Potter? –preguntó Malfoy, y envolvió su bufanda verde dos veces alrededor de su cara.

-Esto no es un poco de frío,-replicó Harry. -Esto es jodidamente glacial.- Sacó de un tirón su gorro del bolsillo y se lo acomodó en la cabeza, casi suspirando con alivio cuando la lana cubrió las vulnerables puntas de sus orejas. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Por aquí. No te preocupes, prometo no dejar que te congeles.- Draco se volteó y se dirigió al sur, cruzando la primer calle y pasando por un rascacielos amarillento. Muchos de los edificios en Seattle eran maravillas arquitectónicas. Otros, no tanto.

El paseo lo entibió y para cuando alcanzaron la pequeña área que parecía parque, con unos cuantos árboles enormes envueltos con luces blancas, Harry sentía menos frío por todo el cuerpo, a excepción de su cara. Con cada ráfaga de viento sentía como si le arrancaran otra capa de piel de sus mejillas.

Quería preguntar cuánto más faltaba, pero no quería parecer un niño malhumorado.

-Ya casi, Potter.

Gente sin hogar se apiñaba en las bancas del pequeño parque y varias personas con diferentes tipos de ropa esperaban cerca de un letrero que indicaba la parada del autobús. Malfoy lo llevó a la esquina y le dijo:

-Ven por aquí. Quiero checar algo.

Cruzaron la Primera Avenida y luego otra calle: James, notó Harry con una punzada. Alcanzó a ver una tienda de chocolates en la esquina y pensó que ése era el destino de Malfoy, pero éste viró y se dirigió a los muelles. La calle ahí estaba oscura y el área se veía más amenazante que la región iluminada que acababan de dejar.

-¿Dónde…?- comenzó Harry, pero Malfoy de repente lo agarró de las solapas y lo empujó, no tan duramente, contra la pared de piedra del edificio más cercano. Debido a la falta de agresión en su actuar, Harry no se resistió, sino que solo esperó a ver lo que Malfoy se traía entre manos.

Malfoy se acercó, hasta que su aliento se mezcló con el de Harry. Por primera vez desde que dejó el hotel, Harry se sintió tibio en exceso. Le resultaba asombroso que Malfoy quisiera besarlo, sin haberlo incitado, en tan extraño lugar, pero no podía imaginar otra razón por la que Malfoy se estuviese comportando de forma tan extraña.

-No mires ahora,- dijo Malfoy en voz baja, -pero nos están siguiendo. Allá en la esquina, el tipo de gabardina negra. Nos captó justo después del hotel y ahora está merodeando por allá. La luz ya cambió una vez y él ha estado examinando el volante en ese poste lo suficiente como para habérselo aprendido dos veces.

Harry miró por encima del hombro de Malfoy con su visión periférica y alcanzó a ver la forma negra. Estaba muy oscuro y el hombre se hallaba a gran distancia como para poder notar algún detalle, aparte de que tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, o posiblemente llevaba una bufanda sobre la cabeza. O una capucha, maldita sea. ¿Cómo era que Harry no se había dado cuenta?

Porque había estado demasiado enfocado en la atractiva presencia de Malfoy, obviamente. Al momento en que registró esa idea, Malfoy presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. La inhalación brusca de Harry fue callada por la boca de Malfoy. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, aunque no habría podido sentirlo de todas maneras. Quería alejar a Malfoy y exigirle que le explicara lo que hacía; quería jalar a Malfoy para sentirlo más cerca y saciar la loca necesidad que de repente le pareció lo más importante del mundo.

-Haz que se vea bien,- murmuró Malfoy contra sus labios y luego jaló a Harry rudamente a la vuelta de la esquina, agarrándolo firmemente de su abrigo. Harry lo siguió a trompicones, deseando que su cerebro alcanzara a su libido. Un callejón se abría ante ellos y Malfoy soltó su abrigo, sonriéndole.

La inteligencia de Harry por fin hizo efecto. Para los espectadores, parecería como que él y Malfoy habían tenido un arrebato de pasión y se habían metido al callejón para tener algo de tiempo a solas.

-Gracias,- dijo Harry, jadeando más de lo que había querido. Alcanzó su mochila y sacó su capa de invisibilidad, agradeciendo el llevarla con él a todas horas.

Harry se la puso, tratando de no sonrojarse, preparado para ocultarse de la mirada curiosa de Malfoy. Harry le sonrió.

-Ahorita regreso,- dijo, y luego se detuvo. Se movió hacia adelante y depositó un beso fugaz en los labios de Malfoy antes de salir del callejón y dejar que la capucha cayera. A ver qué hacía Malfoy con eso.

Invisible, Harry trotó por la calle, buscando con los ojos al hombre de la gabardina.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) El Earl Grey es una mezcla de té negro con aceite de bergamota, una fruta cítrica fragante y pequeña, con sabor agrio.<p>

(2) En el original, dice "Bed-and-breakfast", que es una especie de hotel donde las personas tienen "alojamiento y desayuno". Me parece que no ofrecen otra comida.

Adigium21

* * *

><p>Y sí, les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:<p>

_-¿Señor Black?- gritó en voz alta, cambiando el apellido de Malfoy en el último momento._

_Harry pensó haber escuchado su nombre, cortado con rapidez. Su varita estaba en su mano al instante y lanzó un Alohomora, destruyendo el seguro muggle con una lluvia de chispas. La puerta se abrió y Harry entró, poniéndose de cuclillas para luego rodar. Un rayo rojo golpeó la puerta donde su pecho habría estado si se hubiera quedado parado._

_-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó Harry._

_Una varita oscura salió volando de la mano de un hombre con cara redonda y cayó atrás de un sofá. La atención de Harry se enfocó en Malfoy, atado a su silla en el centro del cuarto. Una figura oscura estaba parada detrás de él, con la varita apuntándole a la garganta._


	2. Capítulo 2

Draco se pegó a la pared mientras los pasos de Potter se desvanecían. El auror podría haber sido invisible, pero no era para nada silencioso.

Draco alzó una mano enguantada y se tocó los labios. Potter lo había besado. Draco se había esperado una maldición después de haberle dado un pícaro beso aparentando que le daba algo que ver al tipo que seguía a Potter. No se había esperado que le respondiera.

Sacó la lengua y sintió el rastro del sabor de Potter. Los besos habían sido castos, solo un breve toque de labios con labios, pero Draco aún se sentía conmocionado. Esa mañana se había levantado, había desayunado y había ido por un café, enfrentándose a la existencia mundana que se desplegaba ante él. Ahora, después de menos de doce horas, su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Las posibilidades se desplegaban ante él y cada una parecía más aterrorizante que la anterior.

Draco suspiró, creando una nube plateada con su aliento. Potter era sinónimo de discordia. No sería buena idea que Draco se involucrara en la vida de Potter en ningún sentido. Entre más pronto Potter hiciera lo que había venido a hacer a Seattle y se fuera, mejor.

Así que, decidiendo, Draco se asomó con cuidado por el borde de la pared. Ni un alma se veía. Draco negó con la cabeza, salió del callejón y se dirigió a la repostería antes de que cerrara. Potter lo podría encontrar en el hotel una vez que acabara de cazar magos oscuros o lo que fuera que hiciera.

Draco estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando casi se tropieza con Potter, que estaba recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta, sonriéndole con suficiencia. Se preguntó cuándo Potter había aprendido a sonreír así. No debía de haberse visto adorable en él.

-¿Atrapaste a tu hombre?- dijo Draco.

-El bastardo se subió a un autobús,- dijo Potter. –Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando lo alcancé.

-Qué mala suerte.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Si me estaba siguiendo, volverá. Aunque, supongo que pudo haber estado siguiéndote…

Draco elevó una ceja. Si ésa era la sutileza que Potter empleaba, entonces su tiempo con los aurores no le había enseñado mucho.

-Muy poco probable,- dijo Draco.

Potter no comentó nada al respecto.

-Creo que ya estoy listo para ese café. Mi cara está medio congelada.

La cafetería, cuyo verde logo se dejaba ver en casi cada esquina de Seattle, estaba a solo unos pasos, así que se metieron y se unieron a la fila. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, debido a, obviamente, la gélida temperatura.

-¿Qué pedirás, Potter?- preguntó Draco.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Entonces, trata de conseguirnos una mesa. No estoy listo aún para regresar afuera, al frío.

Potter asintió y se alejó. Casi todas las pequeñas mesas estaban ocupadas, pero una pareja se veía como si estuvieran recogiendo sus cosas, así que Potter se acercó y les dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora y unas cuantas palabras que Draco no pudo escuchar. Claramente, fueron cautivados al instante: Draco sabía muy bien cómo el acento británico convertía a los americanos en esclavos dispuestos, y Potter tenía un exceso de encanto que el idiota no sabía siquiera cómo manejar apropiadamente. Aun así, el truco sirvió.

Un barista (1) jovial le solicitó su orden, así que Draco le recitó su complicada orden de siempre, añadiendo un té Chai con leche para Potter, extra caliente.

La mesa estaba en la esquina más alejada, cerca de la ventana, así que su conversación sería relativamente privada. La persona más cercana a ellos estaba absorta en un libro maltratado, así que lo más seguro era que no les pondría nada de atención. De todas maneras, no era como si Draco estuviera a punto de divulgarle algún secreto a Harry Potter.

Con las bebidas en las manos, Draco se acercó a la mesa y le extendió una a Potter. Éste rodeó el vaso con sus manos, dándole un trago con cuidado, y asintiendo en aprobación.

-Sabe bien.- Señaló al logo que la bolsa ostentaba. -¿Qué es una "Cow Chip Cookie"? (2)

Draco alcanzó la bolsa y sacó una galleta individual que había comprado para Potter en un arrebato de locura.

-La debilidad de Sylvia. Lo más seguro es que la maldita subsista de ellas y algo más porque está tan delgada como un junco. Son en verdad tentadoras.

Potter rompió un pedazo de la galleta repleta de chocolate, se lo metió a la boca y cerró los ojos con una expresión llena de gozo.

-Oh, Dios,- murmuró. Dejó de masticar pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Draco se le quedó viendo, con su mente yéndose a lugares oscuros y prohibidos al ver la cara que había puesto Potter. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron en él, y luego continuó masticando, despacio, como si Draco le hubiese traído una delicia del Monte Olimpo.

Draco sonrió, convenciéndose de no pensar en ver esa misma expresión en un ambiente más intimo.

-Entonces, ¿está rica?- preguntó Draco.

-Esto es ambrosia, joder. ¿Cómo se llama?, y, ¿tenemos tiempo para regresar y comprar más?

-Creo que esa es la de Doble Chocolate con Amaretto. Yo prefiero la de Chocolate Blanco con nuez de macadamia, aunque con el número de chocolaterías cerca de aquí, normalmente me doy el lujo de comprar trufas, helado o arándanos cubiertos con chocolate.

Potter terminó de masticar y tragó.

-Entonces, ¿aún tienes ese amor por los dulces?

Draco tomó un trago de su café y se volteó. No quería recordar sus días de escuela.

-Tú también, como veo.

Potter asintió y tomó otro pedazo de galleta, luego masticó y tragó antes de contestar.

-Sí, nunca pude tener suficientes dulces de niño. Imagino que aún trato de compensar el sentirme desprovisto. Pero, éstas están muy ricas.

Draco se rió.

-Supongo que podemos regresar y comprarte una caja, no vaya a ser que trates de robarme las de Sylvia.

-¿Quién es Sylvia?- preguntó Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño al notar que le había dado oportunidad a Potter de comenzar a preguntar.

-¿Quién nos estaba siguiendo?- rebatió.

-No lo sé,- replicó Potter.

-Pero sabes por qué.

-Tal vez- Potter se encogió de hombros. -¿Sylvia?

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Sylvia Spagnola es la Presidenta de la Sociedad de Cultivadores de Orquídeas del Pacífico Noroeste.

La frente de Potter se arrugó, remarcando el borde de su cicatriz, apenas visible bajo su flequillo negro y desarreglado. Menos mal se había quitado el gorro lanudo.

-¿Herbolario?

-Sí, Potter. Herbolario. ¿Necesito encontrarte un diccionario?

-No. Es sólo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué aquí?

Draco miró por la ventana.

-Por mucho que disfrute divertirte con la historia de mi vida, o al menos de los últimos diez años, tengo una reunión muy temprano mañana y probablemente debería acostarme temprano.

Potter se levantó.

-Te acompaño de regreso a tu hotel.

-No soy una damisela en peligro.

Potter sonrió.

-Voy en esa dirección, de todas maneras. Bien podríamos caminar juntos.

-Como quieras.

Draco recogió las galletas de Sylvia y tiró su vaso al basurero antes de dirigirse de nuevo al frío, con Potter detrás. Después de un momento de debate mental, se regresó a la repostería.

El vendedor alzó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Draco entró, seguido por Potter.

-¡Bru! ¿Todo en orden? ¿Te di las galletas incorrectas?

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Mi… amigo, aquí presente, se obsesionó de repente con tus galletas de Doble Chocolate con Amaretto. ¿Podrías envolverle media docena, por favor?

Potter comenzó a buscar en un bolsillo de su abrigo, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-No te apures, Potter. Lo cargaré como otro gasto relativo a Sylvia.- Draco le extendió su tarjeta de crédito muggle al vendedor y tomó el paquete de galletas. Se lo entregó a Potter.

-Cualquiera amigo de Bru es amigo mío,- dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa mientras registraba el cargo. Draco frunció el ceño, pensando que debía esforzarse más en recordar el nombre del hombre, pero se rindió dándolo por causa perdida. Garabateó su firma falsa en el pequeño pedazo de papel y tomó el recibo, guardándolo junto con su tarjeta de crédito. Draco se había enamorado con ese pequeño rectángulo de plástico. Podía comprar cualquier producto muggle que él quisiera con solo entregar la tarjeta. Gringotts podía aprender una que otra cosa de los muggles acerca del comercio.

Miró a Potter, que sonrió y le murmuró un "Gracias". Claro, Draco jamás le admitiría a Potter que admiraba algo muggle, fueran galletas o tarjetas de crédito, o esos increíbles cafés con un toque de menta y jarabe de chocolate.

El aire se sentía más frío cuando salieron y Draco se puso los guantes con un gesto de alivio. Las banquetas ya brillaban por el hielo, deslumbrando en la luz baja de las farolas como diamantes aplastados.

Finalmente, Potter preguntó:

-¿Por qué Seattle?

Draco había estado impresionado por su silencio, pero no le sorprendió que fuera Potter quien lo rompiera.

-¿Por qué no? - Draco rebatió. –Las plantas crecen en todos lados. Te pregunto lo mismo.

-Los criminales también crecen en todos lados.

-¿Cuánto te tomará investigarme?- preguntó Draco.

Por solo un momento, Potter pareció listo para negarlo, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Depende de la logística. Podría terminar mañana, o podría tomarme una semana. Sería más fácil si simplemente me dijeras porqué estás aquí, qué tipo de Herbología y eso. ¿Por qué?

-Nunca me he sentido particularmente cooperativo con lo que te interesa, Potter.

Potter resopló, haciendo niebla el aire ante él. Caminó a través de la nube y ésta se disipó.

-Como si no lo supiera.- Su tono no sonó amargado, si no divertido.

Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró. Quería preguntarle qué había querido decir con lo de que El Profeta no sabía todo sobre él, pero asumió que no llegaría a ninguna parte con ese tipo de preguntas después de haber rechazado su propia solicitud de información. Se preguntó si lo nuevo que estaba pasando entre ellos se convertiría alguna vez en algo tangible, o si iba a ser sofocado por su mutua falta de confianza antes de que echara raíces.

Si es que llegaba a haber algo y Potter no estuviera simplemente actuando. Era posible que hubiese aprendido tácticas evasivas durante su tiempo como auror.

No dijeron nada hasta que llegaron al hotel de Draco. Pensó que Potter lo iba a dejar en el lobby, pero, en vez de eso, preguntó:

-¿Te importa si uso el baño? Aún me falta mucho para llegar a la… a donde me estoy quedando.

Aparentemente sí, si Potter planeaba tomar el ferry. Eso de hecho dejaba pocas opciones. Draco pensó que podría investigar un poco a Potter en su tiempo libre. Darle la vuelta era un juego justo, después de todo.

-Por supuesto.- Tomaron el elevador y Draco buscó su tarjeta llave en un bolsillo. Trató de ser cuidadoso con la puerta, también, dado que su magia había destruido de igual manera la cerradura electrónica una vez, confundiendo mucho al gerente del hotel.

Draco se quitó su abrigo y guantes y le indicó con un gesto el baño a Potter. Asumió que el hombre no podría meterse en tantos problemas ahí a solas.

oOOoOOo

Harry dejó el paquete de galletas en el borde del elegante lavabo. Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca ante el aspecto que mostraba. Parecía un leñador muggle con ese gorro lanudo. Estaba sorprendido de que Malfoy lo hubiese besado siquiera. Y, ¿no había sido eso una sorpresa? Aún se estaba preguntando porqué Malfoy lo había hecho. ¿Para impactar? ¿Divertirse como todo un Slytherin? ¿O simplemente había querido hacerlo? Era muy poco probable que lo hubiese querido hacer en verdad.

Harry hizo lo que debía hacer y se lavó las manos con jabón olor a bosque. Las toallas eran una maravilla: gruesas, doradas y súper absorbentes. Harry pensó en acercarse a la recepción para preguntar dónde las conseguían. Se secó sus manos y luego colgó la toalla de nuevo en la barra plateada y brillante, dándole palmaditas y enderezándola cuando estuvo a punto de resbalarse.

Debajo del estante de las toallas había varias botellas y frascos. Harry tomó uno, curioso.

-¿Te moriste ahí dentro, Potter? – dijo Malfoy.

Harry rodó los ojos y salió del baño. Malfoy estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio, con su agenda abierta y papeles repartidos por toda la superficie. Le lanzó una mirada a Harry, pero fue vaga; su mente estaba en otro lugar. La despedida tácita pesaba en el aire.

Harry se puso sus guantes dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bueno, em… ¿Te veo luego?

-Lo más seguro es que sí, Potter,- dijo Malfoy y agitó su mano con pereza. Harry se alegró al ver que seguía escribiendo con una pluma y no con un bolígrafo muggle.

Harry suspiró y salió, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío. Se habían estado llevando mejor de lo que había esperado; además se sintió algo sorprendido por cómo Malfoy lo había corrido. No es como si hubiera estado esperando que lo invitara a quedarse…

Nada de eso; había estado esperando que le invitara otra bebida y tal vez que platicaran más. "Y más besos", añadió amablemente su mente traidora.

"No más besos", refutó firmemente, aunque se sintió algo idiota al discutir consigo mismo.

Una vez afuera, unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeron del cielo y Harry arrugó la nariz. Carl había mencionado que cualquier cantidad de nieve paralizaría a la región entera. Algo así dificultaría mucho su investigación.

Harry anduvo por la calle, checando cada sombra por posibles fisgones. Se preguntó si el hombre de la gabardina en verdad los había estado siguiendo, o si Malfoy solo lo había inventado para poder (_besarlo) _ser un imbécil.

De todas maneras, no vio a nadie más que unos cuantos peatones bien abrigados, la mayoría dirigiéndose a sus carros o saliendo de ellos. Harry cruzó varias calles y había comenzado a andar por el pavimento elevado que dirigía a la terminal del ferry cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado sus galletas junto al lavabo en el baño de Malfoy.

Se detuvo y metió los dedos en los guantes más apretadamente mientras cavilaba. Podría dejarlas y eso le daría una excusa para regresar al día siguiente, pero eso podría verse como algo hecho adrede, o peor, que no las quería en realidad. Harry sí que las quería, no solo porque le estaba dando hambre, sino también porque Malfoy se las había comprado. Su antiguo enemigo le había comprado repostería. Eso parecía un momento decisivo.

Harry se había ido hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos. Lo más seguro era que a Malfoy no le importaría una última interrupción. Entraría y saldría antes de que Malfoy tuviese tiempo para distraerse.

Así que, decidido, Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso al hotel. Le sonrió avergonzado al portero y dijo entre dientes:

-Olvidé algo.

El elevador se detuvo tres veces en lo que subía. Dos fueron para dejar a hombres de negocios con cara seria, y una para una pareja anciana que se movía arrastrando los pies, el hombre ofreciéndole solícitamente el brazo a la mujer para que se apoyara mientras le sonreía amigablemente a Harry. El simple hecho de verlos hizo que sintiera una punzada. A veces se preguntaba si él terminaría viejo y solo, aún yendo a la Madriguera para las festividades, en vez de estando con su propia familia.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos sensibleros y caminó hacia la puerta de Malfoy. Levantó la mano para tocar.

Un sonido apagado desde adentro hizo que su mano se detuviera. Algo le hizo sentir una punzada de inquietud, así que golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Señor Black?- gritó en voz alta, cambiando el apellido de Malfoy en el último momento.

Harry pensó haber escuchado su nombre, cortado con rapidez. Su varita estaba en su mano al instante y lanzó un _Alohomora_, destruyendo el seguro muggle con una lluvia de chispas. La puerta se abrió y Harry entró, poniéndose de cuclillas para luego rodar. Un rayo rojo golpeó la puerta donde su pecho habría estado si se hubiera quedado parado.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó Harry.

Una varita oscura salió volando de la mano de un hombre con cara redonda y cayó atrás de un sofá. La atención de Harry se enfocó en Malfoy, atado a su silla en el centro del cuarto. Una figura oscura estaba parada detrás de él, con la varita apuntándole a la garganta.

El hombre se agachó detrás de la silla, usando a Malfoy como escudo, y el hechizo aturdidor de Harry alcanzó solo las puntas de su cabello.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó el primer mago mientras se inclinada sobre el sofá, obviamente yendo por su varita.

-¡A la mierda con esto!- gritó el segundo y Harry escuchó el _pop _de la Desaparición. Harry se levantó y le mandó otro hechizo al primer hombre, pero éste había ya conseguido su varita caída y la usó para hacer un encantamiento escudo con rapidez. "Bastardo suertudo", maldijo Harry.

-¡_Incárcero_!- gritó Harry, seguro de haber capturado al hombre, pero fue demasiado tarde. El hombre se desapareció, mientras el hechizo de Harry lo ataba al desvanecerse. Harry maldijo de nuevo, más enojado esta vez, furioso por haberles permitido escapar.

Malfoy lo veía en silencio, levantando la ceja cuando la atención de Harry regresó a él.

-¿Alguna idea de quiénes eran?- preguntó Harry, moviendo su varita para liberar a Malfoy con un _Finite Incantatem _no verbal. Las ataduras de Malfoy se desintegraron y éste comenzó a flexionar las manos mientras las pasaba para el frente.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-Estaban buscándote. Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que volvieras.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no habrías de estarlo?

-Porque si no hubieras estado aquí, _ellos_ no habrían estado aquí,- dijo Malfoy bruscamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, donde examinó el mecanismo destruido, soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Rayos, ahora tendré que explicarle esto a Mantenimiento.- Se dirigió al escritorio y levantó el celular color crema, solo para hacer una mueca y estrellarlo contra el escritorio. –Salazar, ¿también el teléfono?

-Bueno, ¿qué dijeron?- demandó Harry.

Malfoy levantó el celular y bufó.

-¡Con un carajo! Éste en verdad me gustaba.- Arrojó el teléfono aparentemente muerto sobre la agenda y se dirigió a la recámara. –Dijeron: "¿Qué está haciendo Harry Potter en Seattle paseándose por la ciudad con alguien como tú?"- dijo Malfoy fingiendo un tono agudo y luego desapareció entrando a la recámara.

Un momento después, Harry lo escuchó hablando con el personal del hotel, explicando que el seguro de la puerta se había roto, otra vez, y también el teléfono. Y probablemente el termostato. Harry se estremeció y pasó su vista por el lugar, preguntándose qué mas había sido afectado.

Malfoy entró al cuarto de nuevo y levantó la botella de vino para servirse otro vaso, deteniéndose solo cuando el líquido rojo amenazaba con derramarse. Levantó el vaso y le dio un trago abundante. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba más asustado de lo que dejaba ver.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme ahora, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy sin darse la vuelta.

Harry se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro, aún agarrando su varita por si los hombres regresaban.

-Estoy aquí para encontrar un círculo de contrabandistas. Ha habido una entrada de artefactos mágicos de Hawaii. Comenzó como algo novedoso y rápidamente se hizo un problema. Varios artículos estaban equipados con una maldición que se activaba en el momento que dejaban las islas, con resultados horribles. El Ministerio he mandado varios grupos a ciudades portuarias para tratar de localizar la ruta de contrabando.

-Al parecer tienes suerte,- dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo. -Los encontraste a la primera.

-Sí, qué suerte,- dijo Harry secamente. Su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy. No se molestó en mencionar que no había garantía de que los atacantes y el círculo de contrabandistas estuvieran relacionados. Podrían hacer estado siguiendo a Harry por una razón completamente diferente.

Un golpe se oyó en la puerta y Malfoy llegó a la puerta a zancadas, para dejar pasar a un muggle de cabello negro con una caja grande de herramientas y varias partes electrónicas. El hombre se puso a hacer varios arreglos al mecanismo de cierre.

-Supongo que debería irme,- dijo Harry y se levantó. Se detuvo, pensando que debía poner varias barreras para evitar que los culpables regresaran, pero no podía hacerlo mientras el hombre de mantenimiento estuviera trabajando.

-¡No te vas a ningún lado!- dijo Malfoy, con los ojos destellando.

El de mantenimiento los vio de reojo y Harry se volvió a sentar, poco dispuesto a discutir con audiencia.

Malfoy ignoró a Harry para acercársele al hombre y comenzar a platicar con él, hablando de algún deporte muggle, de entre todos los temas posibles. La proximidad de Malfoy a la puerta era más para detener a Harry si trataba de escapar que por otra cosa. Rodó los ojos y alcanzó su vaso de vino vacío para servirse lo que quedaba en la botella.

Se lo llevó a la ventana y miró la noche oscura de Seattle, encendida por las luces muggles tan lejos como podía ver, y realzada por los copos de nieve que caían y que ahora eran más grandes y que comenzaban a pegarse a los techos y caminos… Era en verdad algo hermoso.

oOOoOOo

Draco pausó su vaga plática casual, completamente distraído por la imagen de Harry Potter parado cerca de la ventana. Se había quitado el abrigo y servido otro vaso de vino, y Draco tenía que admitir que su pose relajada era conmovedora.

Harry Potter, el auror más apto del mundo y mago extraordinariamente poderoso, estaba en la habitación de hotel de Draco bebiendo un vaso de vino. El Profeta habría pagado generosamente por tal historia.

Tuan terminó de instalar el nuevo lector de tarjeta para la puerta y luego señaló el teléfono del otro lado del cuarto. Draco asintió, deseando que Tuan pudiera reparar su celular destruido ya que estaba en eso.

Tuan chasqueó la lengua cuando levantó el auricular y presionó los botones.

-Es usted una amenaza,- anunció con un acento muy marcado.- ¿Cómo es que rompe todas las cosas, señor Black?

Potter bufó desde la ventana, tratando de no reír, y Tuan sonrió, señalándolo con una herramienta muggle.

-Él sabe. ¿El señor Black rompe sus cosas, también?

-No tienes idea,- replicó Potter, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y los ojos brillándole. Draco sintió que era muy poco justo que el bastardo no solo fuera bien parecido, sino también lo suficientemente encantador como para ganarse al normalmente reticente hombre de mantenimiento. Y qué descaro, acusar a Draco de romper sus cosas. Él jamás había roto una sola cosa de Potter.

-Tú,- le dijo Draco a Tuan severamente.- Arregla las cosas. Y tú. Silencio.- Dirigió su mirada de Tuan a Potter.

-Sí, señor Black,- dijo Tuan, pero seguía sonriendo ampliamente. Potter solamente se le quedó viendo de forma enigmática y se volteó de nuevo a la ventana.

Tuan terminó en poco tiempo, cambiando el teléfono roto por uno nuevo. Checó el termostato y dijo que estaba funcional, y luego recogió sus cosas y le sonrió a Draco.

-Rompe algo más, señor Black, solo llámeme. Yo regreso y lo reparo para usted.

-Sí, sí, gracias, Tuan. Habrá una propina sustancial para ti en la recepción mañana, como siempre.

-Buenas noches, señor Black. Buenas noches, amigo del señor Black.- Tuan se inclinó sin ganas y salió. La puerta se cerró con un _clic_ satisfactorio.

-Una amenaza,- dijo Potter sin tono alguno, como si fuera un concepto curioso.

-¡Tú eres la amenaza! Yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que llegaste. Regresas a mi vida y en un solo día he sido seguido, atacado y la mitad de mi habitación ha sido destruida.

-¡Tu habitación está bien!- protestó Potter.

-Y mañana debo ir y reemplazar mi celular antes de que Sylvia trate de contactarme.

-¿Habrías preferido que no los hechizara?

-Habría preferido que no vinieras,- se quejó Draco, pero antes de que Potter pudiera rebatir, añadió: -Así que, dado que ese es el meollo del asunto, y dado que al parecer crees conveniente arrastrarme en el maldito desastre que has causado aquí, espero que lo arregles todo.

-¿Y cómo propones que haga eso?

-Tú eres el auror. Tú resuélvelo. A mí en lo personal no me importa, pero no te irás a ninguna parte mientras exista la posibilidad de que algún criminal se aparezca aquí preguntando por tu paradero.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que me quede aquí?

Draco rodó los ojos. En serio, que el hombre hubiese vivido tanto tiempo era un misterio.

-No, Potter, no lo estoy sugiriendo. Te lo estoy exigiendo. A menos de que conozcas algún modo de evitar que el desastre que te persigue continúe jodiendo mi vida más de lo que ya está.

-Iba a poner algunas barreras…

-Este es un establecimiento muggle, Potter. ¿Cómo sugieres hacer eso sin destruir más aparatos muggles?

-Tengo ciertas habilidades,- replicó Potter secamente. Levantó la ceja y Draco trató con fuerza de no pensar en las _habilidades_ de Potter.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Como sea, pero si me despierto con una varita apuntándome a la garganta, te perseguiré y convertiré tus pelotes en berenjenas.- Se encaminó a la recámara y luego se detuvo.- Ese sofá de ahí se hace una cama si lo jalas. No es como en Transformaciones, pero se puede usar. Eso, si es que no me abandonas para que yo lidie con tus acosadores.

Con eso, Draco entró a la recámara, caminó al armario con espejo, y sacó su albornoz. Un baño largo y caliente le haría bien, y si Potter no estaba cuando terminara… Bueno, ya se encargaría de eso si llegaba a pasar. A decir verdad, confiaba que Potter haría lo correcto. ¿Cuándo no lo había hecho?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) Un barista (sí, así lo encontré en Internet) es un profesional especializado en el café de alta calidad. Viene de la palabra en italiano para "bartender".<p>

(2) Es el nombre de una marca de galletas. Me parece que la tienda solo está en Seattle. Busquen el nombre tal y como está y verán su página oficial. Las galletas se ven… pff… *le gruñe el estómago de hambre*

Adigium21

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

"_Maldita sea, ¿qué he hecho?"_

_La pregunta se elevó sobre su neblina de dicha absoluta, haciendo que la tensión regresara a su cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad y escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones, no tan sincronizadas, en el silencioso cuarto._

_-Solo duérmete,- dijo Malfoy por fin. –Lidiaremos con esto en la mañana, ¿te parece?_

_-Sí, de acuerdo,- susurró Harry. Sin molestarse en moverse de su posición, cerró los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se durmió casi al instante._


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry lo miró irse con el ceño fruncido. No había querido quedarse a dormir, incluso con la amenaza de que alguien regresara. Había planeado poner algunas barreras y aparecerse en la isla para dormir un poco, confiando en que sus protecciones lo alertarían si necesitaba regresar al hotel del Malfoy. Ya no necesitaba usar el ferry, ahora que habían descubierto que no era un muggle.

Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y luego el agua saliendo. Malfoy se estaba duchando; o tal vez tomando un baño, se notaba que era de los que les gustaba bañarse. Harry se permitió un momento para pensar en toda esa piel pálida deslizándose dentro de la tina llena de agua caliente antes de tragar con dificultad y regresar su mente al trabajo.

Primero, las protecciones.

Harry no había estado mintiendo cuando le mencionó sus habilidades a Malfoy. Los aurores debían pasar un curso con los _Desmemorizadores _(1) para aprender las mejores formas de usar la magia sin alertar a los muggles, lo cual incluía también usarla cuando había aparatos muggles cerca. Por supuesto, las lecciones valían muy poco en situaciones de crisis.

Harry tomó su varita y caminó hacia la ventana. Con la punta casi tocando el vidrio, susurró un encantamiento y dibujó un complicado signo. En el frío aire afuera, brilló un patrón en forma de telaraña con una tenue luz blanca y luego se desvaneció.

Harry se movió a la siguiente ventana e hizo lo mismo, y luego se dirigió al corredor, asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta. Dudaba que Malfoy tuviese ganas de dejarlo pasar otra vez, aunque la idea de hacer que saliera del baño le atraía bastante.

Después de asegurarse que el corredor estaba vacío, Harry lanzó otro encantamiento en el piso afuera de la puerta y luego volvió a entrar. Otros hechizos lanzados con cautela unieron todo, poniendo así una red sencilla de protección sobre el cuarto. Los intrusos no serían dañados permanentemente si cruzaban las protecciones, pero Harry lo sabría de inmediato y los intrusos, ciertamente, sentirían una descarga.

Cuando terminó, Harry se tumbó en uno de los sofás y tomó el control remoto para prender la televisión. Estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a su televisión en el lugar muggle donde se hospedaba que solo necesitó unos cuantos minutos para entender los botones desconocidos. Comenzó a cambiar de canal, y se detuvo en uno de noticias. Los muggles al parecer estaban fascinados con el clima, pues en varios canales hablaban del mismo tema.

Se pronosticaban más temperaturas frías para los siguientes días y el locutor se lamentaba por la temporada fría y bromeaba acerca de que extrañaba la lluvia por la que, supuestamente, Seattle era famosa. Harry no había visto caer una sola gota de lluvia desde su llegada y eso hizo que se preguntara si Malfoy había estado en la ciudad lo suficiente como para experimentar un clima más estacional.

Harry le cambió a una película dramática en blanco y negro que al parecer involucraba algunos hombres usando trajes y siendo sardónicos y ocurrentes mientras varias mujeres fumaban cigarrillos sin parar y los rechazaban desdeñosamente. Harry encontró que ambas partes le recordaban a Malfoy, así que le cambió de canal rápidamente a un evento deportivo muggle. No le entendía para nada, pero se quedó viendo a esos hombres fornidos corriendo de un lado para otro con una pelota oblonga, y luego se preguntó si sus galletas seguían en el baño con Malfoy. Ya le estaba dando hambre.

El juego estaba comenzado a ponerse interesante cuando Malfoy salió usando un albornoz blanco y esponjoso, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Harry sintió surgir algo en su interior al ver a Malfoy vestido tan informalmente; por un momento su mente le ofreció una fantasía con escenas similares inventadas de él y Malfoy con una vida perfecta. Harry se regañó por pensar tal cosa, lo que fue hecho más fácilmente cuando Malfoy le señaló un armario.

-Ahí hay sábanas y cobijas. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me retire? Debo levantarme temprano e ir a buscar un celular.

Harry dudó, pues su deseo de decirle a Malfoy que dejara de joder luchaba con los retortijones de hambre que sentía.

Como leyendo su mente, Malfoy caminó a zancadas hacia el escritorio y levantó una tarjeta plastificada.

-Si tienes hambre, puedes ordenar servicio a la habitación y cargarlo a mi cuenta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para corresponder el que estés cuidándome.- El sarcasmo se derramada de cada una de sus palabras y Harry le miró con cara de pocos amigos al arrebatarle la tarjeta. –Asumo que sabes usar el teléfono. Buenas noches, Potter.

Con eso, el imbécil entró con lentitud a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Harry suspiró y checó la tarjeta que tenía en la mano. Todo lo que ofrecían se oía delicioso, pero se decidió por una sopa de almejas (2), habiéndole agarrado gusto desde que había llegado a la ciudad.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono después de hacer su pedido cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Malfoy asomó la cabeza por el borde.

-Dejaré esta puerta abierta, en caso de que algún criminal decida aparecerse en mi dormitorio. Tal vez los alcances a escuchar y no te duermas mientras me secuestran.

-Lo más seguro es que tus gritos me despertarán,- replicó Harry secamente.

Malfoy se sorbió la nariz y añadió:

-También la dejaré abierta en caso de que se sientas solo.- Con ese comentario enigmático, Malfoy desapareció. Harry se quedó viendo a la puerta vacía, un poco aturdido.

Seguramente Malfoy había estado bromeando, ¿o no?

Harry se repuso de su desconcierto y se dedicó a acomodar su cama. No se molestó en convertir el sofá en cama; en vez de eso, acomodó una sábana y una cobija sobre los cojines, tratando de apañárselas. Sería más fácil así en dado caso que necesitara moverse rápidamente. En realidad no esperaba que los intrusos intentaran atacar a Malfoy de nuevo, pero ya le habían pasado cosas más extrañas y valía estar preparado.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta unos minutos después y Harry aceptó con gusto una bandeja que la joven mujer le dio en la puerta. Me dio unos cuantos dólares muggles y se sentó al escritorio para comer. La sopa estaba deliciosa.

La agenda de Malfoy estaba sobre el escritorio y Harry se lo pensó un poco antes de rendirse a su curiosidad y abrirla. Con la mirada, alcanzó a ver al instante un "**Potter 7pm**", y sintió una sacudida tonta de gusto al saberse incluido en el obviamente híper-organizado día de Malfoy.

Harry regresó una hoja y encontró notas escritas con pluma.

**10am Jardines Mandolin**

**1pm Biblioteca**

**6pm Pat: preguntarle acerca de la mejora con carbón**

El día anterior tenía más de lo mismo.

**8am Café con Charles, en el 'Four Seasons'**

**11am Cita de manicura.**

**2pm Arboleda Bellevue, pedir un taxi muggle**

**6pm Recoger Coreopsis **(3)** y mandárselas a Eugenia**

Otros días más contenían notas igualmente enigmáticas. Muy pocas de ellas eran entendibles, aunque una página de tres semanas antes tenía el margen lleno con varias líneas de la cuidadosa escritura de Malfoy:

**Sylvia: la arpía posiblemente posea Cephalanthera austiniae **(4)**, cortejar con cuidado. Es adicta a las Cow Chip Cookies, según Charles (qué conveniente). Buscar una forma de contactarse por medio de Charles. Recuerda mandarle vino español si todo va bien. El hombre prefiere vino blanco.**

Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose acerca de la identidad de ese "Charles". Tomó un pedazo de papel del block del hotel que descansaba en el escritorio y escribió "Cephalanthera austiniae" para buscarlo después. También escribió los nombres: Charles, Pat y Eugenia.

Harry comió mientras fisgoneaba, rebañando un delicioso pan de masa fermentada en la sopa. La cena estuvo excepcional, contrario a las notas de Malfoy, que estaban garabateadas si le iba bien y escritas en otro lenguaje si le iba mal. Una pieza doblada de pergamino, escrita completamente en francés, estaba marcando una página. Parecía una carta, pero no tenía ni firma ni destinatario.

Una anotación de septiembre, "**Llegué a Seattle**", no mencionaba nada acerca de dónde se había quedado Malfoy al llegar. ¿Se había hospedado ese día o se había dirigido a algún otro lugar? Había estado en Seattle por casi tres meses, al parecer, un poco más de lo que Harry se había imaginado. Frunció el ceño al intentar acomodar las fechas. El problema de contrabando había comenzado hacía seis meses. ¿O habían sido cuatro y Harry simplemente lo había olvidado?

Quería aparecerse en la isla para examinar sus notas, pero suponía que podía esperar hasta la mañana.

De repente se dio cuenta que Malfoy bien podría haberse llevado la agenda consigo al dormitorio y que lo más seguro era que la había dejado en el escritorio para tentar a Harry. Era aun más probable que supiera que Harry no podría resistirse a fisgonear. El sacar sus conclusiones le hizo creer que Malfoy no tenía nada que ocultar, o tal vez eso era lo que quería que Harry pensara.

Suspiró y cerró la agenda. A veces pensaba que ya había estado de auror por mucho tiempo. El recelo se estaba convirtiendo en su segunda naturaleza y le costaba trabajo recordar cuánto había confiado en verdad en alguien.

Con una última mirada hacia el dormitorio oscurecido, Harry se acabó su cena, puso la bandeja afuera de la puerta para que los del hotel la recogieran y apagó la televisión. Se desvistió antes de tumbarse sobre el sofá y notó que Malfoy no le había ofrecido ropa alguna para ponerse. Estaba seguro de que dormiría poco, en especial con el comentario enigmático de Malfoy dándole vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, al final el silencio lo arrulló hasta dormirse.

oOOoOOo

Un grito agudo lo despertó después de un rato y se enderezó de un golpe, con la varita en mano. Antes de poder procesar si estaba ya despierto, sus pies lo dirigieron al dormitorio de Malfoy. Otro ruido apagado alcanzó sus oídos, claramente identificable como un "¡No!"

Se apresuró a entrar, preguntándose por qué sus protecciones no lo habían alertado. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato. Malfoy estaba solo, retorciéndose sobre la cama como si estuviera en las garras de algún demonio invisible.

-¡No!- gritó Malfoy con voz quebrada. -¡No otra vez! ¡Aléjate!

La mente de Harry iba rápido, buscando en su memoria y descartando posibilidad tras posibilidad, rechazando hechizo tras hechizo, para determinar qué maldición podría estar afectando a Malfoy. Al final, se decidió por sentarse en la cama y agarrar a Malfoy por los hombros para sacudirlo fuertemente.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo.- ¡Despierta!

Los dedos de Malfoy recorrían el pecho desnudo de Harry, intentando empujarlo en una forma obviamente atontada.

-No lo…- Su voz era un gemido atormentado.

-¡Draco!- Harry lo sacudió de nuevo, con más fuerza.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de golpe y sus dedos se quedaron rígidos contra la piel de Harry. Por un momento Harry pensó que lo arrojaría con violencia de la cama.

-¡Estás teniendo una pesadilla!- dijo Harry rápidamente, esperando evitar una maldición semiinconsciente. No dudaba que Malfoy pudiese hacer formidable magia sin varita si lo provocaban.

-¿Acaso esa pesadilla involucra aurores locos atacándome en mi cama?- preguntó Malfoy, obviamente tratando de ponerle su sarcasmo usual, pero su voz sin aliento hizo que perdiera mucho su lustre. Sus manos se tensaron, pero no las quitó del torso de Harry.

-Tú dime,- dijo Harry con suavidad.

Malfoy inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se relajó sobre las almohadas.

-¿Qué hora es?

Harry miró hacia el reloj junto a la cama.

-La una con quince.- Los hombros de Malfoy se sentían tibios bajo sus manos. Harry sabía que debía soltarlo y levantarse. Debía regresar a la sala y tratar de dormir un poco antes de la mañana.

Pero Malfoy tampoco había quitado sus manos. Aún presionaban ligeramente la piel de Harry, con las puntas sosteniéndole de las costillas, como manteniéndolo en su lugar. Harry no quería moverlo. No quería moverse.

Malfoy no dijo nada, ni abrió los ojos, pero el aire de pronto comenzaba a sentirse más pesado, haciéndole difícil el respirar. La luz del reloj digital parecía más brillante en el oscuro cuarto y Harry podía ver que el cabello de Malfoy estaba desordenado. De algún modo lo hacía ver más atractivo. Harry apretó sus hombros en forma amistosa, para poder alejarse y escapar, más que nada porque los hombros de Malfoy estaban desnudos, lo que significaba que su torso estaba desnudo, y posiblemente el resto de su cuerpo, y el solo pensarlo le hacía más difícil el obtener los niveles correctos de oxígeno.

-Yo… yo sólo me…

Las manos de Malfoy lo agarraron con más fuerza.

-No te vayas todavía,- susurró. Cuando Harry se detuvo, añadió: -Fue una mala esta vez. Estaré bien en un momento, pero a veces es bueno… reafirmarme que las pesadillas no son reales. Probablemente puedes adivinar de qué se trataba la mía.

Harry tragó al recordar las incontables noches cuando se despertaba gritando, enderezándose de golpe sobre su cama y mirando la oscuridad, deseando el toque de otro ser humano que lo devolviese a la realidad. Su corazón se sacudió. Voldemort podría estar muerto, pero a veces su legado de dolor continuaba.

-Sí,- susurró Harry.- Sí, está bien.- Se inclinó hacia abajo, intentando darle a Malfoy un apretón confortante e impulsivo, pero el movimiento hizo que las manos de Malfoy lo soltaran de las costillas y se enroscaran por detrás de él, acercándolo más. Sus codos golpearon la cama, uno a cada lado de Malfoy, y se hundió en el suave colchón, haciendo que su pecho chocara con el de Malfoy. Era completamente tosco su intento de abrazarlo, y terminó con su boca presionando la de Malfoy, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado.

Una vez así, era imposible alejarse. Los labios de Malfoy eran suaves y tibios, luego se pusieron húmedos y más tibios, y el beso sorpresa se convirtió en otro, no tan sorprendente; después vino otro. Después del tercero, Harry se relajó, a pesar de que sus latidos se entrecortaban y una parte de su mente trataba de convencerlo de que era una muy mala idea.

Las manos de Malfoy se separaron y recorrieron su espalda al profundizar el beso, cambiando de exploración cuidadosa a algo más intenso y no tan fácil de romper. Harry se dejó llevar por la sensación, rindiéndose a pesar de la pequeña voz que lo urgía a detenerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Mucho como para que le importase en ese momento, pero lo suficiente como para preguntarse si alguna vez se había sentido tan bien.

Harry se separó para poder respirar. Jadeó y luego trató de hablar, buscando entre sus pensamientos inconexos algo coherente.

-No hables,- dijo Malfoy y lo besó de nuevo.

La libido de Harry decidió que era un buen consejo, así que cedió, apretándose contra Malfoy y explorando su caliente boca mientras las suya era explorada por una lengua ansiosa.

Las manos de Malfoy no estaban quietas: se deslizaban dentro de los bóxers de Harry, repasando deliciosamente su trasero, acercándolo aún más. La rara posición de Harry estaba incorrecta; necesitaba moverse. Terminó el beso y se separó de su agarre lo suficiente como para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Malfoy, y ¿acaso eso no fue infinitamente mejor? Sintió la polla de Malfoy, dura y tibia, bajo la suya propia, causando que se endureciera aún más.

Harry se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo y pudo hacer que sus manos vagaran libremente, tocando el suave pecho de Malfoy hasta que alcanzó sus pezones. Harry los jaló un poco y sintió una sacudida de placer cuando Malfoy gimió y se movió debajo de él.

Repitió el movimiento y movió también sus caderas, pasando sobre la polla de Malfoy y ganándose un grito ahogado. "Maldita sea", pensó Harry, "me voy a correr sin siquiera tocarlo". Determinado a no dejar que eso sucediera, movió la mano por el abdomen plano de Malfoy, a pesar del ángulo tan incómodo, y la metió en su pantalón para envolver la cabeza de su polla.

-Oh, sí. Se siente bien,- murmuró Malfoy mientras lo besaba. Su mano bajó aún más, deslizándose por el trasero de Harry para pasar por entre sus nalgas y tocar delicadamente sus testículos.

Sus ropas, aunque eran pocas, se volvieron una molestia.

-Quítatelo,- dijo Harry, pudiendo decir esa simple palabra entre los besos voraces de Malfoy y la lujuria revolviendo su cerebro.

Una de las manos de Malfoy dejó su trasero para estirarse y alcanzar la varita que Harry había dejado caer sobre la mesa antes de despertar a Malfoy. Harry sintió por un momento su alarma de auror al darse cuenta que se había permitido estar desarmado, pero en ese momento sintió el hechizo, dejándolo desnudo, así como a Malfoy.

-Lindo hechizo,- admitió, y puso su polla desnuda sobre la de Malfoy antes de envolver ambas con su mano.

-Ha sido de utilidad varias veces,- admitió Malfoy.

Harry lo besó de nuevo y siguió masturbándolos mientras la mano de Malfoy soltaba la varita y regresaba a su trasero. Sus yemas repasaron ligeramente su perineo y sus testículos, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su entrada, provocando un derroche de sensación que casi lo hizo ver estrellas. Harry jamás había sido follado, pero no estaba seguro de si podría decir que no si Malfoy seguía haciendo…

-Te quiero dentro de mí,- susurró Malfoy.

-Sí.

Otro hechizo rápido hizo que Malfoy jadeara contra los labios de Harry y la mano de éste lo encontró resbaladizo y abierto: dos de sus dedos se metieron con facilidad. Harry maldijo suavemente contra la boca húmeda de Malfoy, temblando con necesidad.

-Hazlo ahora,- dijo Malfoy. -Fóllame.

Harry sacó sus dedos y los usó para dirigir su polla al espacio que habían dejado. A pesar de la facilidad de entrada, se sentía aún muy apretando. Increíble, en realidad, y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, Harry pensó que tal vez había sido la mejor cosa que había sentido jamás, en especial cuando Malfoy movió sus caderas y Harry se metió aún más.

Al parecer, Malfoy lo quería duro, rápido y rudo. Harry no tenía problema con eso: ya se le estaba haciendo difícil contener su orgasmo. A pesar del casi brutal ritmo de Harry (se preocupó un poco por la solidez de la cama), la boca y las manos de Malfoy no se dejaban de mover. Mordió y lamió los labios de Harry, murmurándole palabras de aliento entre jadeos… "Sí, sí, ahí, así, bien Potter, joder"…, y sus manos se enroscaron y deslizaron por la piel de Harry, moviéndose sobre sus hombros, espalda, trasero, haciendo que Harry enloqueciera por completo.

No podía alcanzar la polla de Malfoy en esa posición, pero al rubio no parecía importarle; su necesidad de besar parecía más grande que la de que lo tocaran, al menos por el momento, y aún estaba muy duro, verificado por las miradas rápidas de Harry entre beso y beso.

Malfoy dejó de besarlo e hizo la cabeza para atrás. Sus manos se detuvieron, solo para agarrar el trasero de Harry e incitándolo a un frenesí aun más veloz, respirando con dificultad. Harry estaba acercándose tanto. Se apoyó en un brazo cansado y envolvió su polla con la mano, acariciándolo solo una vez antes de que Malfoy soltara un grito agudo.

Líquido caliente se derramó por la mano de Harry, lubricando sus movimientos, y la presión alrededor de su polla se incrementó, llevándolo al borde. Sus dedos de los pies se enroscaron casi dolorosamente y se mordió los labios para evitar gritar, pensando en que estaban en un hotel con las paredes potencialmente delgadas.

Varias estocadas más lo dejaron completamente agotado y se tumbó sobre Malfoy en una pila de miembros sudorosos y con hormigueo. Los brazos de Malfoy lo rodearon, apretándolo fuertemente y transformando la inevitable incomodidad en algo extraño y casi dulce.

Harry le besó el cuello y lo agarró con fuerza, sin querer moverse, y definitivamente sin querer que la realidad los interrumpiera. Era mejor pensar en nada, respirando la esencia de Malfoy y sintiendo el toque de sus dedos por la espalda.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué he hecho?"

La pregunta se elevó sobre su neblina de dicha absoluta, haciendo que la tensión regresara a su cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad y escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones, no tan sincronizadas, en el silencioso cuarto.

-Solo duérmete,- dijo Malfoy por fin. –Lidiaremos con esto en la mañana, ¿te parece?

-Sí, de acuerdo,- susurró Harry. Sin molestarse en moverse de su posición, cerró los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se durmió casi al instante.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) Los encargados de borrar la memoria. Pero, me queda la duda si lo expresan así en los libros… No lo recuerdo.<p>

(2) Hay muchas imágenes de esta sopa que de hecho se ven apetitosas, pero yo paso, muchas gracias…

(3) La _Coreopsis_, también llamada Calliopsis, es una especie floral que está relacionada a la familia de los girasoles.

(4) La _Cephalanthera austiniae_ es la Phantom Orchid. Sin embargo, no encontré ninguna traducción para tal nombre, pues la "orquídea fantasma" es otra totalmente diferente.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_-¿Crees que los que me atacaron anoche eran parte del circulo de contrabandistas? ¿Quién más sabe que estás aquí?-preguntó Draco, más que nada para llenar el silencio y darse un motivo para mirar a Potter de perfil de vez en cuando._

_-No lo sé, pero es lo más probable. El departamento de aurores sabe que estoy aquí, por supuesto, pero nadie más. El ataque es una buena señal._

_-¿Una buena señal?_

_Potter asintió._

_-Muy poca gente sabe que estoy aquí, así que solo puedo asumir que alguien me vio y me reconoció, lo que significa que debía ser alguien de allá en Inglaterra. Los únicos que podrían conocer mi rostro, y estar dispuestos a atacarte por información. Bueno, de seguro son a los que estoy persiguiendo. Suena lógico, ¿no?_

_Draco estuvo de acuerdo, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión._

_-Al parecer, te conocen, lo que es curioso,- continuó Potter._


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos.

Les dejo el capítulo 4, y ya solo falta uno...

Disculpen la tardanza, apenas pude terminar de traducirlo...

Y, bueno, como siempre, solo yo lo revisé (esta vez un poco menos minuciosamente), así que perdonen mis errores.

Sale, a lo que vamos...

* * *

><p>Draco se despertó con una sensación fugaz de pánico al sentirse atrapado. Algo mantenía sus extremidades abajo, haciéndolo pensar que se encontraba en una pesadilla, hasta que el roce de piel con piel, un murmullo suave y una esencia familiar acomodaron su mundo y calmaron sus nervios.<p>

Harry Potter.

Los recuerdos le llegaron rápidamente, apresurados por la esencia y la sensación de ese suave cabello tocando sus labios.

Harry Potter estaba en su cama.

Draco no podía moverse, apenas podía respirar con Potter apretándolo tan fuertemente. Al parecer, el hombre era una amenaza acapara-camas, jalando las sábanas y con sus miembros extendidos de forma poco elegante. Pero, estaba tibio.

Potter estaba tumbado en su mayor parte sobre su estómago, con su brazo y su pierna izquierdos sobre Draco, y el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Parecía que las sábanas se habían caído de la cama, excepto por un pequeño pedazo que cubría sus pies. Sin embargo, Draco no tenía frío, no con una condenada caldera humana tendida sobre él.

Dado que no podía moverse lo suficiente como para mirar el reloj y checar la hora, solo suspiró y dirigió su mente a la noche anterior. Potter lo había sorprendido; no cabía duda. Follaba con el mismo entusiasmo (y talento) que el que había mostrado en otras áreas de su vida. Un mago excelente, un héroe excelente, un amante excelente. En verdad no era justo.

También era mimoso, algo que era, al parecer, una de las inesperadas debilidades de Draco. Sus amantes eran, por lo general, buenos para una noche y luego los corría por la Red Flú, pero Potter…

Como si los pensamientos de Draco lo estuvieran perturbando, Potter suspiró, murmuró algo que sonó como "no las natillas" y se dio la vuelta, liberando a Draco de su agarre. Éste, con rapidez, se deslizó fuera de la cama, agradeciéndolo. Se levantó viendo el cabello negro y alborotado sobre la almohada y luego se fue al baño para una ducha rápida.

Esperaba que para cuando saliera, supiera ya qué hacer con Harry Potter.

oOOoOOo

Draco no tenía idea de qué hacer con Harry Potter.

Se rasuró con un rastrillo muggle (la magia en el baño jodía las luces) y se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Tenía los labios hinchados? Se veían un poco abultados. Draco en verdad amaba besar, y Potter era jodidamente brillante en eso; Draco había seguido más tiempo del que debía.

Suspiró y se pasó una franela tibia por el rostro. De todas las cosas estúpidas que pudo haber hecho, follar con Harry Potter era probablemente la peor. El idiota podía ser buen mozo y magnifico en la cama, pero seguía siendo el Chico Dorado del Ministerio, El Vencedor del Mal y el Defensor de la Moral. Draco jamás sería algo más que un sucio secreto dentro de la alacena de Harry Potter. Había dejado Inglaterra en parte para evitar esa posibilidad. Muchos magos y brujas habrían estado más que contentos por tener a Draco en sus camas, pero nunca en sus vidas, no públicamente.

Y Potter sería el peor de todos. Un amante, hombre y ex mortífago, no era para estar con un hombre como Potter. De seguro preferiría mantener a Draco bien escondido. Draco se secó el rostro y se envolvió la cintura con una toalla. Ya no había remedio. Había tomado una estúpida decisión mientras peleaba contra los vestigios de una pesadilla, y ahora sólo sería un recuerdo. Lo pondría en un frasco y lo olvidaría.

Solo esperaba que Potter fuera razonable.

oOOoOOo

Harry suspiró y se estiró, luego parpadeó para despertarse cuando su mano recorrió una tela suave y que le resultaba poco familiar. Se sentía como dormido sobre una nube y no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan cómodo. Estaba pensando en volver a dormirse, pero cuando se estiró de nuevo su mano rozó su varita.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su cadera? Normalmente la mantenía bajo su almohada o en la mesita de noche. Abrió los ojos para ver una cabecera impresionante, de madera oscura con almohadillas color crema.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se enderezó, sintiendo los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresar con rapidez. La cama estaba vacía y por un momento pensó que Malfoy se había ido, pero entonces oyó el sonido del agua corriendo, viniendo del baño.

Harry se dejó caer sobre las suaves almohadas.

"Tuve sexo con Draco Malfoy", pensó maravillado. "Tuve sexo jodidamente bueno con Draco Malfoy".

El solo pensarlo hizo que sus latidos aumentaran y que su polla diera un respingo con renovado interés. La oprimió con la mano, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que orinar, y una erección creciente no le facilitaría las cosas.

La puerta se abrió y Harry retiró su mano, cambiando de postura con la mirada culpable.

Malfoy lo enfocó de inmediato al ver el movimiento y la boca de Harry se secó al ver la forma de Malfoy iluminada por detrás, cubierta solamente por una toalla dorada.

-Buenos días,- dijo Harry rápidamente, esperando que así lo fueran.

-Buenos días,- repitió Malfoy con voz apagada. Se acercó al cajón más cercano y sacó algo de ropa antes de caminar hacia las puertas con espejos, para escoger una camisa pálida y unos pantalones.

-Yo, em… Dejaré que te vistas,- dijo Harry. Salió de la cama, maldiciendo la creciente incomodidad, pero inseguro de cómo evadirla. Al menos su erección había bajado, a pesar de haberlo visto con solo la toalla, porque el comportamiento de Malfoy prácticamente exudaba hielo. Harry sintió una punzada de consternación. Caminó al baño y notó que Malfoy lo veía caminar, aunque tal hecho no le dio satisfacción alguna. Cerró la puerta con firmeza y se recargó sobre el lavabo. Joder, ¿qué había hecho?

Después de un momento, atendió sus necesidades y miro con ansia la ducha, pero temía que Malfoy se enojara si se duchaba en ese momento. Aunque Harry no quería volver a entrar al cuarto y hablar con Malfoy acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de lo que fuera que los había poseído, sabía que tenían que reconocer _eso _entre ambos, de una u otra forma.

Decidido a que ser modesto era la mejor parte, Harry tomó una toalla y se envolvió con ella la cintura antes de respirar profundamente y abrir la puerta.

No vio a Malfoy por ningún lado y, por un momento, Harry sintió pánico. Malfoy no podía haberse vestido tan rápido; Harry había estado en el baño por un minuto o dos. Una bata blanca había sido puesta sobre la cama y Harry la tomó con gratitud antes de ponérsela y correr al otro cuarto.

Malfoy estaba vestido, y metía su agenda en un maletín. Ya traía puesto el abrigo y era obvio que estaba a punto de salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry y luego gimió cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba un poco como una novia celosa.

-Salgo, por supuesto. Voy a ir a mi café favorito para desayunar y tomar café y luego iré a la tienda de celulares para reemplazar mi aparato, lo cual, por cierto, cargaré al Ministerio. ¿Confío en que sabrás encontrar la salida?

-No,- dijo Harry.

-No, ¿no puedes encontrar la salida?

-No, no irás a desayunar o a la tienda de teléfonos. O a donde sea.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y cerró los broches de su maletín antes de levantarlo.

-Te aseguro que sí.- Su tono era severo.

-No sin mí,- replicó Harry, viendo que podría ser bastante severo, si lo requería.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó a la puerta.

-No necesito un guía turístico, o una sombra, o lo que sea que tú profeses ser.

Harry se movió rápidamente y cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de que pudiera abrirla más de una pulgada. Malfoy se giró con un gruñido y Harry lo puso contra la puerta, manteniéndolo ahí con un brazo sobre su pecho y un muslo entre sus piernas, aunque esto último hacía sido sin querer.

-No,- dijo Harry, y la palabra misma estaba llena de sentimiento.- No me hagas ponerte un hechizo rastreador. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo.

Al parecer había sido una mala idea decirlo. Malfoy bien podría haber sido de piedra, por la forma en que se veía cuando dijo:

-Pues, en verdad no queremos distraerlo de su deber, ¿verdad, auror Potter? Lo de anoche, ¿también era parte de su trabajo?

Aturdido, Harry abrió la boca para responder enojado, tentado a recordarle a Malfoy quién había iniciado lo de la noche anterior, pero pudo notar algo en los ojos de Malfoy, algo que activó un recuerdo de ellos juntos, las manos y la boca de Malfoy y el avasallante sentimiento de que eso era lo correcto. La furia de Harry se dispersó.

-No tuvo nada que ver con el deber,- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Malfoy abrió su boca para hablar, pero Harry la cubrió con su propia boca. Besó a Malfoy de la misma manera que la noche anterior, callando cada intento de protestar, hasta que, por fin, el maletín cayó a sus pies y las manos de Malfoy juguetearon dolorosamente en su cabello. En vez de empujarlo, Malfoy lo acercó aún más.

Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo respirar como se debe, Harry hizo la cabeza para atrás, jadeando, solo para inclinarse hacia delante de nuevo y besar de forma suave y tacaña la mandíbula y el cuello del otro.

-Espérame,- murmuró Harry contra la garganta de Malfoy.-No quiero que nada te pase.

-Soy un mago grande y fuerte, Potter. He conseguido sobrevivir diez largos años sin que me rescataras.- A pesar de sus palabras, Malfoy se mantuvo relajado y acomodado, acariciando el cabello de Harry suavemente con los dedos.

-Tal vez he extrañado rescatarte.

-Tal vez eres un idiota. Tienes diez minutos.

Harry alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Esperarás? ¿Lo prometes?

-Soy conocido por mantener mis promesas.

Harry asintió, como disculpándose, pues no quería ofenderlo, pero aun no confiaba en que escaparía.

-No me tardo. Solo quiero ducharme.

Malfoy suspiró y desenredó sus dedos del cabello de Harry, empujándolo ligeramente.

-Diez minutos,- repitió.

oOOoOOo

Draco se quedó recargado contra la puerta por unos cuantos minutos, preguntándose acerca de la motivación de Potter. En parte era obvia, por supuesto, a juzgar por sus labios y manos, pero el resto le resultaba turbio. ¿Potter en verdad quería protegerlo? O solo lo estaba usando como carnada, esperando que los bastardos del día anterior reaparecieran.

La ducha se oía muy fuerte y Draco supuso que Potter había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Draco pensó que debía simplemente salirse e irse, esconderse y no volver a ver a Potter. Alzo la mano y tocó el frío metal de la manija de la puerta.

"Soy conocido por mantener mis promesas", había dicho, pero en realidad no había prometido nada. Aun así, Potter actuaría como lo había hecho antes, y seguiría a Draco; tal vez ya hasta le había puesto un hechizo rastreador. Y luego se enojaría con Draco y lo aplastaría contra la pared y lo vería con esos ojos…

"No es la mejor manera de convencerte a ti mismo de irte, Draco", se regañó a sí mismo, y luego se alejó de la puerta. Los restos revueltos de la "cama" que Potter casi no había usado captaron su atención, así como sus pantalones aventados sobre la silla más cercana. Frunció el ceño, adivinando que Potter no tenía ropa limpia.

Caminó hacia su habitación y eligió un par de pantalones oscuros, una camisa de algodón verte, y, con una sonrisa pícara, un par de bóxers de seda blancos tan finos que estaban a punto de ser transparentes. Draco los tocó con las puntas de los dedos y se imaginó a Potter usándolos. La ola de lujuria casi hace que se tambalee, así que los dejó caer sobre los pantalones antes de encontrar un par de calcetines para quitar su mente de la idea, lo que fue parcialmente exitoso.

La ducha se apagó y Draco pudo ver a un húmedo, casi desnudo Harry Potter, escurriendo, a punto de salir del baño. Draco saltó.

Se quedó parado, viendo por las ventanas los caminos helados de abajo, esperando que el frío que se filtraba por el vidrio enfriara su libido.

-¿Draco?- escuchó, y se desconcertó un momento por cómo se oía su nombre saliendo de los labios de Potter.

-Sigo aquí, Potter,- dijo.

-¿Se supone que debo ponerme esto?

-Si insistes en acompañarme, entonces yo insisto en que te vistas como algo más que un leñador renegado.

-Ja, ja,- dijo Potter con voz apagada, pero no hubo más protestas.

Draco entendió su error cuando Potter salió del cuarto, pasando sus dedos por el ya irremediable cabello negro. Potter se veía como un sueño húmedo con la ropa muggle de Draco, que, a pesar de estar hecha a la medida, le quedaba perfecta. Los pantalones estaban un poco largos y se ajustaban a sus caderas; la garganta de Draco se secó mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta la entrepierna de Potter, imaginándose los bóxers de seda debajo…

-¿Aceptable?- preguntó Potter y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se volteó, simulando desinterés.

-Servirá.

Cuando Potter se puso su abrigo abultado y se envolvió el cuello con su bufanda, la respiración de Draco se calmó. El gorro de lana completó el cuadro, ocultando el atractivo de Potter casi por completo.

-¿Dónde está ese café que mencionaste?- preguntó Potter, metiendo la caja de galletas en su mochila.

-Cerca del mercado.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que podamos tomar un taxi?

Draco se permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios mientras se ponía sus propios guantes de cuero y volvía a levantar su maletín.

-Por ningún motivo. Sé más hombre, Potter (1). Es solo caminar por cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos en el clima glacial a la nueve de la mañana,- dijo Potter entre dientes al abrir la puerta. Le echó un vistazo al pasillo de una forma que delataba sus años de familiaridad con revisar detrás de las puertas, preparado para que cualquier clase de mago oscuro saliera de las sombras y atacara. Sin embargo, ninguno salió, así que Potter solo esperó a que Draco cerrara la puerta y se dirigieron al elevador.

Afuera seguía estando miserablemente frío, pero al menos el viento había aminorado y ya no estaba nevando. Un poco de polvo había caído, cubriendo el hielo que se adhería a los bordes del pavimento, a pesar de que los vendedores y los trabajadores públicos lo quitaban sin descanso con palas. Sus pasos aplastaron pedazos de grava o sal o lo que fuera que había sido esparcido sobre la tierra para minimizar el riesgo de resbalarse.

-¿Crees que los que me atacaron anoche eran parte del circulo de contrabandistas? ¿Quién más sabe que estás aquí?-preguntó Draco, más que nada para llenar el silencio y darse un motivo para mirar a Potter de perfil de vez en cuando.

-No lo sé, pero es lo más probable. El departamento de aurores sabe que estoy aquí, por supuesto, pero nadie más. El ataque es una buena señal.

-¿Una buena señal?

Potter asintió.

-Muy poca gente sabe que estoy aquí, así que solo puedo asumir que alguien me vio y me reconoció, lo que significa que debía ser alguien de allá en Inglaterra. Los únicos que podrían conocer mi rostro, y estar dispuestos a atacarte por información. Bueno, de seguro son a los que estoy persiguiendo. Suena lógico, ¿no?

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Al parecer, te conocen, lo que es curioso,- continuó Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me conocen?

-Cuando me dijiste lo que dijeron. Algo como: "¿Qué está haciendo Harry Potter en Seattle paseándose por la ciudad con alguien como tú?" ¿Es correcto?

Draco asintió.

-Me parece que sí.

-Es un comentario bastante extraño como para hacérselo a alguien que no conoces. Me parece algo despectivo para alguien que simula se un rico hombre muggle de negocios.

-A menos que se estuvieran refiriendo a que, según ellos, soy muggle,- señaló Draco. –Podría haber sido el simple prejuicio mágico.- Se oía razonable, pero la forma en la que el hombre había mirado a Draco lo hacía pensar lo contrario. No, Potter posiblemente tenía razón: ése hombre sabía quién era, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo había visto mal por ser Malfoy o un antiguo mortífago.

-Supongo que tienes razón,- admitió Potter.

-Por supuesto, el que yo esté aquí es de dominio público. Yo no estoy en una misión de auror secreta.

-¿Has visto a alguien más de Inglaterra?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie más que a ti. Ha sido bastante refrescante, de hecho.- Excepto que no lo había sido, para nada. Draco extrañaba su país. Extrañaba la mansión y su propia cama. Extrañaba el Callejón Diagon y ser empujado, (incluso con violencia) por otras brujas y magos hablando el inglés británico como debía ser, y no la floja versión americanizada. Extrañaba el olor de Gringotts y el sabor de una taza de té bien hecha.

-¿Desde hace cuando que no estás en casa?- preguntó Potter, como si hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento. Draco lo miró con recelo y se preguntó por un momento si las habilidades en Legeremancia de Potter habían mejorado en la década que había pasado.

-Parece como si llevara un siglo,- replicó Draco.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? Sé que te fuiste justo después de la guerra, pero nadie parecía saber a dónde te habías ido.

Draco sonrió a medias, despectivamente, pero contuvo sus amargas palabras. Habría sido fácil encontrarlo, si alguien se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para buscarlo.

-Fui a muchos lados. Francia, África, Madagascar. Incluso pasé un tiempo en Mongolia Exterior, recuérdame nunca volver allí.

-¿Recolectando hierbas?- preguntó Potter, entrometiéndose de nuevo.

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Te das cuenta que es muy difícil sacarte información?

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Esperabas que fuera sencillo?

Potter suspiró y levantó una mano, posiblemente para acomodarse el cabello antes de recordar que se había cubierto la cabeza con el gorro. Así que mejor se lo acomodó sobre la cicatriz y miró a Draco con sorna antes de distraerse completamente.

-¿Ya viste eso?- dijo Potter, deteniéndose en una esquina para observar la representación gigante de un hombre sosteniendo un martillo enorme. Poniéndose en el lugar del otro, Draco recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Era bastante imponente, y extraño.

-Arte muggle,- dijo Draco. –Ese edificio es un museo de arte… Maldita sea, Potter, ¡sí vi a alguien de Inglaterra una vez! Lo había olvidado hasta ahora.

-¿Quién?

Draco se mordió el labio, tratando de recordar el nombre del hombre.

-Ese tipo de tu Orden del Fénix. Lo recuerdo de una foto en varios artículos que te adoraban después de la guerra. El chaparro (2), que se veía como que no se había bañado en este siglo. Con un horrible cabello rojo, fumaba una pipa.

-¿Mundungus Fletcher?

Draco chasqueó los dedos.

-Ése mismo. Lo vi aquí. Bueno, no precisamente aquí. Ahí dentro, de hecho. Dentro del museo. Lo reconocí de lejos, aunque no pude recordar su nombre. Él también me vio. Reaccionó con lentitud, asintió con la cabeza y se desapareció. No lo he visto desde entonces.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo en el museo?

-Yo también me lo pregunté en ese entonces. Estaba viendo una _cuvette_ del siglo XVIII. No me impresionó tanto, pero el hombre no tenía nada de gusto.

-¿Una cu… qué?

-Una _cuvette_. Una vasija, Potter. No era mágica, pero valía bastante. No puedo entender su interés en ella.

-Yo sí,- dijo Potter entre dientes. –Joder, Mundungus Fletcher. Si él no está detrás del círculo de contrabandistas me comeré mi capa de invisibilidad. Necesito ponerme en contacto con Kingsley ya mismo. ¿Hace cuánto fue?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dos meses? Puedo ver mi agenda y decirte la fecha exacta.

-De acuerdo. Primero vayamos a un lugar tibio.

El café no estaba muy lejos, ubicado dentro de Pike's Market, con vista al agua. El lugar estaba menos lleno que lo usual; al parecer, el frío clima mantuvo a la mayoría de los que vivían ahí encerrados en sus propias casas.

-Buenos días, señor Black,- dijo Elena, una mesera ya grande, cuando entraron. –Le guardé su lugar de siempre. ¿Trajo a un amigo hoy?

Draco asintió y Potter levantó una mano para saludar.

-Traeré otro menú. Ya regreso con su café, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que su amigo pedirá para beber?

-Un té Chai,- replicó Draco antes de que Potter alzara la voz. Se dirigió a su lugar de siempre y Potter lo siguió, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa pequeña y de metal blanco. Potter se veía agitado y examinaba a cada cliente que tuviese un aire sospechoso.

-¿Ves a alguien que reconozcas?- preguntó Potter.

Draco miró a su alrededor con menos cuidado que Potter.

-Mucha gente, pero solo porque somos criaturas de hábito. Ése de ahí, Martin, trabaja en el muelle. Denise pide un panqué de mora azul y un moca de vainilla cada mañana. Samuel, allí, ordenará un croissant de huevo con salchicha y luego lo rociará con esa asquerosa salsa roja picante. No veo a nadie amenazador. ¿Podrías relajarte?

-No puedo. Necesito hacerle saber a Kingsley acerca de Mundungus y necesito checar si tengo mensajes. Mira, pídeme lo que quieras, mientras no sea algo asqueroso como caracoles o algo así, y regresaré en un momento. Me apareceré en la isla, me pondré en contacto con Kingsley, checaré si no tengo algún mensaje y regresaré. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

-No he comido aún, Potter. Me quedaré el tiempo que me tome disfrutar mi desayuno. Solo regresa antes de que termine.

Potter le sonrió.

-Genial. Bien, eso haré.- Se puso de pie y de volteó. Luego se regresó, se acercó, se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó un beso en la boca de Draco. Éste parpadeó, pero Potter solo sonrió con desenfado y se fue.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) La expresión original es <em>Grow some balls, Potter<em>, que podríamos traducir como _Que te crezcan unas pelotas (huevos, cojones), Potter_. Pero, como lo puse me gustó un poco más, es menos literal y no deja de dar el sentido que quiere. Espero no les desagrade.

(2) Me quedó la duda… ¿Chaparro solo se dice aquí en México? Es para personas de baja estatura. :S

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Harry peleó contra una descarga de pánico y llamó la atención de la mujer que los había recibido al entrar. _

_-Disculpe, señora. ¿Sabe a dónde se fue Mal… Dra… el señor Black?_

_-Se fue con sus dos amigos apenas llegaron. Ni siquiera se quedaron para el café. ¿Usted aún quiere su té?_

_Su expresión era claramente desaprobatoria._

_-¿Sus… amigos? ¿Acaso comió su desayuno?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Lo pagó, pero se fue antes de que se lo pudiera llevar a la mesa. Dijo que tenía prisa y que no se podía quedar._

Adigium21


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Al fin!

El último capítulo de "Phantom Orchid".

Gracias nuevamente a **Cheryl Dyson **por permitirme traducir su historia.

Oh, recuerden que esto fue beteado por mí, y apenas lo terminé de revisar... Disculpen mis errores, ¿vale?

Bueno, no los entretengo más.

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>Harry salió del café y bajó hasta los primeros niveles del mercado. Ninguna tienda estaba abierta y el lugar se veía bastante desierto. Harry se metió a un pasillo oscuro, puso atención por si alguien se acercaba, y luego se desapareció.<p>

Reapareció en Bainbridge Island, en una parte oculta del bosque que había ubicado cuando daba un paseo. Tenía que caminar un poco para llegar a la posada y utilizó el tiempo para procesar las palabras de Malfoy.

Mundungus Fletcher. Harry no había visto al hombre desde la guerra. Recordó cuando tuvo que preguntarle por el guardapelo de Slytherin. Harry arrugó la nariz, disgustado. Si Mundungus estaba involucrado… bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero también le parecía mucha coincidencia que Malfoy recordara ver a Mundungus justo cuando Harry estaba buscando a un sospechoso.

Las pisadas de Harry hacían crujir la tierra cubierta de hielo, y el chico se acomodó el abrigo sobre sus hombros. Pasó un arbusto y se ensució de nieve la espinilla, manchando los finos pantalones de Malfoy. Harry suspiró, deseando que no fuera tan fácil pensar lo peor de Malfoy. Harry sabia que, si fuera alguien más, le daría el beneficio de la duda. Claro que, lo más seguro es que tampoco se habría acostado con ese alguien.

Había sido un error, posiblemente uno que le costaría, pero Harry no conseguía arrepentirse. Si Malfoy estaba involucrado con el círculo de contrabandistas, entonces Harry haría lo posible por evitar que el idiota fuera a Azkaban, y no solo porque había sido increíble en la cama.

Harry pudo ver la posada a los lejos, así que sacó su capa de invisibilidad de la mochila y se cubrió con ella. No quería encontrarse con Carl o algún otro cliente; su intención era mandar un mensaje y regresar con Draco.

Se apareció en el balcón y usó un rápido _Alohomora _para abrir la puerta de vidrio. Se sintió aliviado al encontrar todo aparentemente intacto. Después del ataque a Malfoy, se había esperado encontrar su cuarto saqueado, pero, al parecer, esos tipos en verdad no sabían dónde se estaba quedando.

Harry garabateó una nota rápida acerca de Mundungus. Un repiqueteo en el vidrio llamó su atención y pudo ver a un cuervo mirándolo. Frunció el ceño. Esas aves lo hacían estremecer, francamente, y le parecían más siniestros que amigables. Extrañaba las lechuzas de Inglaterra. Terminando el mensaje, dejó que se secara y caminó hasta la puerta para dejar entrar al ave.

El cuervo entró aleteando y se posó sobre la cama, moviendo sus negras alas. Harry arrugó la nariz, dándose cuenta que tendría que darle algo de comer. Con sobresalto, recordó las galletas y sacó la caja. El olor era delicioso. Rompió una de ellas por la mitad, antes de arrojarle un trozo al cuervo. El resto se lo comió, pensando en que no debía comer solo eso de desayuno.

Mientras masticaba, le quitó el mensaje al cuervo y lo desenrolló.

**DM es un empleado de Eugenia Scamander y lo ha sido por los últimos ocho años. Es un herbólogo certificado y tiene una licencia de Sustancias Clase Cuatro. Se desconoce a qué se dedica en su ubicación actual. Sin embargo, sigue en la lista de Vigilancia del Ministerio. Trátese con precaución.**

Harry frunció de nuevo. Eugenia Scamander. ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba familiar? Negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nota. Al menos Malfoy no había mentido cuando dijo ser un herbólogo, o herbolario, o lo que fuera que dijera su tarjeta de presentación, a pesar de que la razón por la que estaba en Seattle aún no estaba confirmada.

Harry tomó su propio mensaje, lo enrolló y lo metió en la funda para mensajes en la pata del cuervo. El ave lo miró torvamente, picándolo en el brazo.

-Detente. Ya te di algo de comer, ambicioso. Lleva esto a la Embajada Mágica Británica.- Caminó hasta la puerta e instó al ave a salir. Ésta se elevó de mala gana y atravesó el portal hacia el frío aire. Soltó un graznido áspero, voló en círculo una vez, y se lanzó a la ciudad, cruzando el agua.

Harry sacó su varita, desvaneció la nota acerca del empleo de Malfoy, y se apareció en Pike's Market. Esperaba que el corredor siguiera desierto, de otra forma tendría que recordar cómo usar el Obliviate en alguien. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que poner sus habilidades a prueba: el lugar seguía vacío.

Se guardó la varita en su bolsillo y subió las escaleras hasta el café. Su estómago gruñó con ansia, pues el pedazo de galleta de chocolate no había hecho mucho. Cuando entró al café, la taza de Malfoy estaba sobre la mesa, pero él se había ido.

Harry peleó contra una descarga de pánico y llamó la atención de la mujer que los había recibido al entrar.

-Disculpe, señora. ¿Sabe a dónde se fue Mal… Dra… el señor Black?

-Se fue con sus dos amigos apenas llegaron. Ni siquiera se quedaron para el café. ¿Usted aún quiere su té?

Su expresión era claramente desaprobatoria.

-¿Sus… amigos? ¿Acaso comió su desayuno?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo pagó, pero se fue antes de que se lo pudiera llevar a la mesa. Dijo que tenía prisa y que no se podía quedar.

-¿Cómo se veían sus amigos? ¿Se comportaban extraño?

La mujer no dijo más y Harry supo que había perdido toda oportunidad de sacarle información.

-¿Quiere su té ahora, señor?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza y salió del café, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Malfoy había estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo?

Harry bajó por una rampa que daba al mercado principal. Los vendedores ya estaban poniendo sus puestos, acomodando joyería, miel, manualidades y playeras sobre mesas y mostradores. Sus alientos se hacían niebla en el aire y algunos le sonreían y lo saludaban al pasar; otros simplemente lo ignoraban, enfocados en su trabajo. Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada y luego salió a la calle. Estaba adoquinada, como lo había estado desde hacía mucho, y había más peatones que vehículos, aunque no eran muchos debido al frío de la mañana.

Una pareja con dos niños pequeños se apresuró por la entrada del mercado. Dos hombres de negocios caminaban con rapidez hacia el cajero automático muggle, y tres hombres con chalecos naranjas y cascos blancos llevaban unos vasos blancos de café, mientras descansaban cerca de una sección sin valla que había sido parcialmente demolida.

Harry se quedó quieto donde estaba, indeciso, y miró hacia el otro lado. Un vagabundo envuelto en una cobija gris se apiñaba en una esquina y… Harry contuvo el aliento. Tres hombres cruzaban la calle un poco más lejos. Dos de ellos eran irreconocibles, pero el cabello rubio pálido del tercero era inconfundible. Harry se volteó y corrió, con cuidado de no resbalarse con los adoquines helados. Desaparecieron de su campo visual y Harry consideró aparecerse, sin importarle mucho los muggles.

En vez de eso, se puso a correr, subiendo la cuesta, dando vuelta en la esquina. Un repartidor llevaba una bandeja con pan envuelto gritó y se hizo a un lado. Harry lo pasó, escaneando la calle con la mirada. El grito del hombre hizo que uno de los que iba con Malfoy volteara. Habían ya alcanzado la otra esquina. El hombre miró a Harry y sacó la varita.

Harry sacó la suya y se detuvo en medio de la calle vacía. Los dos hombres y Malfoy se apuraron a dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina. Estaban ahora en la Primera Avenida, que estaba llena de tráfico. Harry pensó que no se atreverían a desaparecerse.

Tambien pensó que no tratarían de hechizarlo, pero en eso se equivocaba. Al momento en el que alcanzó la esquina, una parte de pared justo arriba de su cabeza explotó, llenando su cabello de pedazos de piedra y polvo. Harry maldijo y se agachó. Las autoridades americanas iban a colgarlo, después de Kingsley, si es que esto se le salía de las manos. Miró a su alrededor y le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor al hombre.

Los tres seguían corriendo; uno de ellos llevaba a Malfoy agarrado del brazo. Malfoy no se veía precisamente interesado en escapar. Solo se soltó y su voz alcanzó los oídos de Harry.

-¡Cuidado con el abrigo! ¡Fue hecho a mano!

-¡Aparécete!- gritó el primer hombre.

Harry lanzó el hechizo justo cuando los tres se desaparecieron. Se enderezó, esperando que el bendito hechizo hubiese alcanzado a Malfoy. Volvió a pasar la mirada alrededor. Sorprendentemente, no había muggles a su alrededor, mirándolo. Un par de carros había pasado, pero no se habían detenido. Negó con la cabeza. Los americanos eran raros. Probablemente habían asumido que Harry y los otros eran parte de un equipo de filmación. Los aurores americanos y la Embajada se lo comentaron con sorna al explicarle las reglas y regulaciones al llegar.

Dejando de lado su preocupación porque los muggles lo hubieran visto, Harry lanzó otro encantamiento. Sintió cómo el alivio recorría su cuerpo cuando percibió un tirón en el plexo solar, como si una fuerza invisible tratara de jalarlo. El hechizo rastreador.

Harry odiaba aparecerse a ciegas. Era extraordinariamente peligroso, pero su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, y eso que había estado bastante callado por la última década. Respirando profundamente, se enfocó en el tirón del hechizo rastreador y se desapareció.

Se materializó, por fortuna, en un gran espacio, directamente enfrente de Malfoy, que maldijo y se hizo hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter!

Alguien gritó cerca.

Apresurado, Harry levantó un encantamiento escudo justo a tiempo; el rayo rebotó de inmediato. Mantenía sus ojos sobre Malfoy, quien estaba plácidamente quieto una vez que el _shock _de ver a Harry aparecer disminuyó. Malfoy ni siquiera llevaba su varita, pero sus motivos eran desconocidos, así que Harry no se atrevió a darle la espalda.

Aun así, Harry repasó con rapidez el lugar, viendo a los dos hombres de antes apuntándole con sus varitas. Alguien que Harry no podía ver estaba gritando:

-¡Atúrdanlo! ¡Bórrenle la memoria! (1)

El escudo de Harry se mantuvo por dos hechizos más, antes de desvanecerse. Malfoy frunció el ceño, poco complacido por la situación.

-Estoy esperando,- dijo Malfoy, tontamente.

Partes iguales de alivio y alarma recorrieron su cuerpo.

-_Finite incantatem_- dijo, tocando a Malfoy con la punta de su varita. Los ojos grises se despejaron de inmediato justo cuando una maldición destruyó el escudo de Harry.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios?

Harry sonrió. Así estaba mejor. Lo más seguro era que a Malfoy le habían lanzado una _Imperius_, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Se volteó y comenzó a lanzar múltiples maldiciones. Un rayo chisporroteante casi le dio en la cabeza, y ambos objetivos gritaron, agachándose para cubrirse. Estaban en una bodega, como pudo notar Harry, rodeados de cajones de madera y contenedores vacíos.

La varita de Malfoy apareció sobre el hombro de Harry, lanzando un hechizo hacia arriba, golpeando a un hombre que se encontraba al final de las escaleras de metal: Mundungus Fletcher. Harry le lanzó un hechizo rastreador por si quería desaparecerse, pero el hombre simplemente se quedó pegado al barandal, obviamente sufriendo por lo que fuera que Malfoy le había lanzado.

-¿Salvándome de nuevo, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy con un tono burlón.

-Siempre,- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Una cabeza apareció de detrás de una caja de madera y Harry le dio directo en la frente con un encantamiento aturdidor. Un grito agudo hizo que Harry se girara, con la varita lista, pero Malfoy había actuado primero. El último hombre estaba tumbado en el suelo, al parecer solo inconsciente.

Harry le sonrió a Malfoy.

-Habrías sido un auror bastante bueno.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Malfoy se enfrió. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y Harry evadió su sentimiento de duda. No tenía tiempo de husmear en la psique de Malfoy.

-Ata a ese hombre y yo veré a Mundungus.

-Si, auror Potter, señor- dijo Malfoy con dureza.

Harry apretó los labios. Maldición, ¡cómo había podido hacer eso!

-Lo siento,- dijo de todas maneras. –Es el hábito.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. Solo estás haciendo tu trabajo.

Harry palideció, recordando la última vez que Malfoy había utilizado esas palabras. Asintió, dividido entre cumplir su deber y tratar de ahondar más en la personalidad irritable y desconcertante de Malfoy.

Sin otra palabra, Malfoy caminó al hombre aturdido y lo ató con un _Incárcero._

Harry subió los escalones, donde Mundungus estaba holgazaneando y cantando una canción, como si estuviera ebrio. Dejó de hablar cuando alcanzó a ver a Harry.

-Vaya, pero si es el mismo Ministro de Magia. ¡Hola, Ministro!

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa. El _confundus _de Malfoy era impresionante.

-Hola Mundungus. Es hora de irte y visitar a las autoridades.

-Autoridades nimiedades babosades pletorades – dijo Mundungus sin sentido (2). Harry lo ató con cuerdas mágicas en caso de que sus facultades regresaran. También añadió un encantamiento anti-desaparición.

-Espera aquí un momento,- dijo Harry, como si Mundungus tuviera alguna elección.

-Momento demento- replicó Mundungus.

-Exacto,- dijo Harry. Malfoy había levitado al primer hombre para ponerlo cerca del otro. Ambos estaban amarrados con cuerdas mágicas, por lo que Harry asumió que seguían vivos.

-Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita,- dijo Malfoy, aún actuando como un frío extraño. –Así que, si no te importa, me iré. Sabes dónde encontrarme.- Entrecerró los ojos. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

Harry se sonrojó, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar, en especial por cómo se comportaba en ese momento.

-Un hechizo rastreador,- admitió.

Malfoy se tensó tanto que Harry temió que cuando se moviera iba a ser para hechizarlo hasta el cansancio. Harry se acercó y levantó la mano, esperando tranquilizarlo, pidiendo conocer una forma de regresar a la versión más tierna y agradable de la noche anterior. Malfoy se hizo hacia atrás y alzó la varita.

-Bueno, entonces, en definitiva sabes dónde encontrarme. Adiós, Potter.- Con una última mirada, Malfoy se desapareció, dejando a Harry mirando con tristeza el lugar donde había estado segundos antes. El moreno maldijo suavemente y se puso a contactar a las autoridades locales para que fueran y se llevaran a Mundungus y sus secuaces.

oOOoOOo

Draco se apareció directamente en su cuarto del hotel, y gimió al sentir la descarga de las protecciones de Potter. Tendría que recordar decirle al imbécil que desmantelara todo antes de irse, lo que, con suerte, haría sin que Draco tuviera que verlo de nuevo.

Caminó hacia la cocineta y tomó la caja de galletas de Sylvia. Mientras la levantaba, recordó la expresión extasiada de Potter cuando mordió una por primera vez. La imagen cambió al rostro de Potter encima del suyo, tenso por la pasión, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, y los labios húmedos por sus besos.

Draco disipó el recuerdo. Había sido solo una noche, por el amor de Merlin. No había significado nada. Potter se iría, regresaría a Inglaterra y a su perfecta vida y su perfecto trabajo y se olvidaría de que Draco existía.

Si solo saber eso no doliera tanto, joder.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sacar a Potter de su mente. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Revisando su apariencia una vez más en el espejo, se desapareció, sin importarle el riesgo de descomponer los electrónicos con su magia.

Draco regresó cuatro horas después, exhausto pero triunfante. Caminó directo al bar y colocó con cuidado el terrario sobre el mostrador. Suspiró con alivio cuando la planta que transportaba dentro ni se inmutó por el movimiento, aunque se habría sorprendido si se hubiera movido: a esas alturas, su encantamiento estático era perfecto.

La sensación de movimiento lo sobresaltó y su mano se dirigió a su varita, pero la voz de Potter lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Potter, acercándose hasta que estuvo junto a Draco.

-_Cephalanthera austiniae_,- replicó Draco. –Una "Phantom Orchid". Es increíblemente rara. (3)

-Es hermosa,- dijo Potter, viendo el delicado follaje y los pequeños pétalos de la blanca flor. Incluso las hojas eran blancas.

-Hermosa y potencialmente útil,- dijo Draco. –Eugenia cree que puede ser benéfica como un ingrediente para pociones que ayudan en el tratamiento de ciertas enfermedades mentales. Sylvia es la primera persona en cultivarlas con éxito en cautiverio, o al menos la primera que logré encontrar.

-Eso suena increíble.

-Y lo es. Me esforcé por meses para que me diera una. Si fuera bruja, lo más probable es que la hubieran seleccionado para Slytherin en Hogwarts.- Draco tocó el cristal que cubría la orquídea con una mano. Susurró un encantamiento que oscureció el cristal. La orquídea prefería la sombra.

-Esto en verdad te gusta,- dijo Potter, sonando sorprendido.

-Soy bueno en lo que hago. Comprendo las necesidades y los peligros, puedo viajar y gastar el dinero de Eugenia, y disfruto obtener conocimientos y objetos de otras personas. Y era algo que podía hacer cuando el Departamento de Aurores rechazó mi solicitud.

Potter se sorprendió.

-¿Hicieron qué?

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me oíste.

-¿Por qué?

Draco no lo vio a los ojos. A esas alturas la mayor parte del enojo y resentimiento se había ido. Después de todo, había pasado hacía ya muchos años.

-Mis "asociaciones indeseadas" habrían tenido un mal impacto en la imagen del Departamento de Aurores y del Ministerio. Tú sabes cómo eran las cosas después de la guerra para aquellos que estábamos remotamente vinculados con el nombre del Señor… de Voldemort.

-Lo siento,- dijo Potter en voz baja. –No lo sabía. Que te rechazaron.

Draco le creyó, pero dudaba que Potter hubiese hecho algo por ayudarlo, de haberlo sabido. Eran personas diferentes en ese entonces; parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

-No importa,- dijo Draco.

-Entonces, ¿para esto viniste?- dijo Potter, señalando la orquídea.

-Sí. Misión cumplida.

-¿Volverás a casa?- Potter se oía aparentemente casual.

-Por un rato,- replicó Draco. –Y luego me iré de nuevo. Eugenia ya me está diciendo que quiere la corteza rara de un árbol del Amazonas.

-¿Puedo… podríamos vernos mientras estás en Londres?

Draco pensó que era bastante obtuso lo que iba a decir, pero era claro lo que Potter había preguntado.

-¿En privado?

Potter se rió con suavidad.

-No hay muchos restaurantes privados. Quiero llevarte a cenar, y luego tal vez a ese nuevo café en el callejón Diagon. Hacen cafés de especialidad, que sé que te gustan, y tienen varios postres. En lo personal me encantan sus tartas de melaza, pero sus napoleones de mango son exquisitos.

Draco se le quedó viendo.

-¿Una cita? ¿En un lugar público?

Potter frunció el ceño.

-¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

-¿Estás loco?

Potter bajó la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Pensé que tal vez… Había esperado… - Se hizo para atrás, tratando de no ver a Draco, que de repente se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo. Potter caminó hacia atrás y alzó su varita, obviamente para desaparecerse, y así Draco ya no lo vería jamás, ya no podría…

-¡Espera!- gritó Draco, y prácticamente saltó sobre Potter, agarrándolo de la camisa verde que le había dado en la mañana.

Potter puso los ojos como platos y los fijó en Draco. En vez de tratar de acomodar sus desordenadas ideas, Draco se conformó con unir sus labios con los de Potter.

El moreno se quedó tenso de la sorpresa por un momento, y luego pareció como si se derritiera sobre Draco, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo y devolviéndole el beso con todo el fuego que Draco había sentido la noche anterior, el que le había parecido un sueño.

Draco hizo la cabeza para atrás cuando ambos comenzaron a jadear para respirar, aunque Potter siguió su movimiento para morder el labio inferior de Draco con sus dientes. El rubio se imaginó esos mismos dientes mordiendo su piel en otras áreas y tuvo que despegarse, casi literalmente, del otro, para evitar besarlo de nuevo.

-Espero que ésa no haya sido tu manera de decir adiós,- dijo Potter sin aliento. –Porque no estoy seguro de poder irme después de eso.

-Esa fue mi manera de evitar que salieras disparado como un amante despechado.

-Pensé que eso era,- dijo Potter con precaución.

-El salvador del mundo mágico no se empareja con un ex mortífago. Y menos con un ex mortífago varón.

Potter rió por lo bajo.

-Como el salvador en cuestión, me reservo el derecho de decidir si me emparejo o no con un ex mortífago.

Draco frunció el ceño. Al parecer, Potter no tomaba con seriedad la preocupación de Draco.

-Estarán en desacuerdo.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Todos! No habrá una sola persona en Bretaña que vaya a pensar que esto es una buena idea.

Potter abrió la boca para contestar, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y la cerró otra vez, con la frente arrugada.

-Eso no importa.

-Sí importa. _El Profeta _te acosará dia y noche y todas las terribles cosas que he hecho saldrán a la luz y en los titulares.

-Eso no me importa. No quiero que te hagan nada, pero no me importa lo que piensen. _El Profeta _está lleno de mentiras, de todas maneras. Puedo evitar que imprimar algo muy espantoso, y lo haré.

Draco casi sonrió. Al parecer, Potter no había perdido toda su ingenuidad.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Hermione.

Eso sí lo hizo sonreír. El pensar en Hermione Granger haciendo algo para beneficio de Draco. Tal vez valía la pena regresar y salir con Potter, solo para ver las reacciones de la comadreja y de Granger. Y la idea de Potter luchando por él era embriagadora.

-De acuerdo. Una cita. Ya veremos qué sigue de ahí. A la primera que uno de tus fastidiosos fans me hechice en la calle, me voy a Brasil.

-Trato hecho,- dijo Potter, y su sonrisa iluminó el cuarto.

oOOoOOo

Harry se bajó del bote, peleando contra los insectos y mirando al caimán que había estado acechando cerca de la orilla del río. Había criaturas mortales en el agua, jaguares acechando en el bosque, y hasta insectos venenosos. Dejando de lado a la gente amistosa, Brasil no había sido bastante acogedor.

Con ayuda de un machete, alguien había abierto un camino que comenzaba en la orilla del río y seguía a través de un manglar en el que se oía a las ranas croar. Una vez que los hombres del bote ya no lo veían, Harry sacó la varita y lanzó hechizos repelentes de insectos. Suspiró con alivio y se rascó la cabeza. Ya lo habían mordido varias veces.

El camino por el que caminaba se alzó un poco, y la vegetación disminuyó para mostrar un pequeño claro que albergaba tres pequeñas cabañas. Una fogata al centro del claro mandaba una columna de humo al cielo y un caballero mayor, con un sombrero de paja, avivaba las llamas. Alzó la mirada cuando Harry se aproximó.

-Vaya… ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser el chico del que he estado escuchando tanto!- El hombre se puso de pie y Harry sonrió. No lo habían llamado "chico" desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Harry Potter, señor,- dijo, extendiendo la mano. El hombre se la apretó con fuerza y la sacudió vigorosamente. –No quiero preguntar qué es lo que ha escuchado de mí.

-Oh, tonterías, señor…- La voz del hombre se fue apagando y puso los ojos como platos. –Oh, no lo creo, ¡no puede ser _ese _Harry Potter! ¿Es el que…?- Alzó una mano y se señaló la frente, haciendo un corte imaginario con el dedo.

Harry asintió.

-Sí, _ese_ Harry Potter.- Dándole gusto, se alzó el fleco con la mano para mostrar su cicatriz.

-¡Vaya, yo jamás…! ¡Esto es impresionante, en verdad! ¡Me da muchísimo gusto conocerlo, señor Potter!

-Dígame Harry. Gusto en conocerlo, señor…

-¡Scamander! Nathanial Scamander, pero, por favor, llámeme Nate.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Nate. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a…?

-Oh, míreme parloteando. Es obvio que está buscando al _Señorito_. Está por allá. Tenga cuidado en no desviarse del camino. Y no olvide mirar hacia arriba de cuando en cuando.- Nate le señaló con un gesto un camino áspero entre dos de las cabañas.

-Gracias,- dijo Harry, y se encaminó, preguntándose distraídamente porqué tenía que mirar hacia arriba de cuando en cuando.

El bosque era muy espeso más lejos del claro, y Harry tuvo que pasar sobre varios árboles caídos, o caminar junto a algunos otros. Frecuentemente, miraba hacia arriba, pero solo veía aves de colores brillantes, y una vez un mono de apariencia ceñuda.

-Mira hacia arriba,- dijo entre dientes, y se preguntó si Nate solo estaba jugando con él.

Después de caminar lo que le pareció demasiado, Harry alzó la vista de nuevo y se alegró de no haber ignorado el consejo de Nate. Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a un hombre colgando de una rama bastante alta de un árbol. Las cuerdas mágicas estaban atadas a un pequeño asiento de madera y luego se enredaban en la rama, haciendo una percha de aspecto precario.

Como sintiendo la presencia de Harry, Malfoy bajó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Malfoy negó con la cabeza, tomó otra parte de la corteza del árbol, y la metió en un morral pegado al asiento. Luego lanzó un hechizo y las cuerdas se alargaron, mandándolo a toda velocidad hacia la tierra.

Harry estuvo a punto de lanzar un encantamiento colchón, pero Malfoy se detuvo justo a tiempo y se bajó de un salto de tan peligroso artefacto. No se parecía en nada a como se había visto en Seattle hacia seis meses. Ahí lo había visto en ropa de marca y zapatos lustrados. Ahora, llevaba unos pantalones casuales color oliva y una camisa pálida de algodón, abierta por el cuello. Sobre su cabella llevaba un sombrero de paja similar al de Nate y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas resistentes. Se veía… bueno, se veía jodidamente guapo, como siempre.

-Un poco lejos de casa, ¿no crees, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Dicen que el hogar está donde está el corazón,- replicó Harry, tratando de parecer indiferente y al parecer fallando, pero no importó, porque Malfoy estuvo al instante en sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los de Harry. Sus lenguas se enredaron y Harry comprendió que, en verdad, había hablado con sinceridad. Se alejó lo suficiente para respirar y decir:

-Te extrañé.

Malfoy se rió por lo bajo.

-No tienes remedio. He estado fuera por solo dos semanas.- A pesar de lo que dijo, sus manos no dejaron de recorrer a Harry, repasando su espalda y acunando sus nalgas antes de subir las manos de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿no me has extrañado para nada?

-A ver, yo no dije eso,- murmuró Malfoy. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se hizo para adelante y besó a Harry de nuevo, dejándolo un poco mareado al final. Mareado y excesivamente tibio.

-Hace mucho calor aquí. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Encantamientos enfriadores, obviamente. Mira.- Malfoy detuvo sus caricias lo suficiente como para murmurar el hechizo. La sensación de frío encantador y delicioso lo rodeó, y Harry suspiró con gusto. Había estado tan enfocado en encontrar a Malfoy que no había pensado en hacer ese simple hechizo.

-Vamos, vayamos por algo de beber. La deshidratación es un grave riesgo por aquí.

Malfoy tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llegó, soltándolo solo cuando alcanzaron un tronco caído por el que debieron pasar escalando.

El campamento parecía más cerca de lo que le había parecido a Harry cuando estuvo caminando. Nate seguía avivando las llamas y había un recipiente posado en el borde del hoyo, apoyado en unas piedras.

-Nate, Harry y yo estaremos… ocupados por un rato. Apreciaría que no nos molestaras. Asegúrate de mantener alejados a los jaguares, ¿sí?

Nate se rió y alzó la mano.

-Sí, mi capitán.

Malfoy empujó la puerta de la cabaña de en medio y una ola de frío les dio la bienvenida. Harry entró.

-Me llamaste Harry,- dijo, mientras veía sus alrededores. Había esperado un espacio mágicamente agrandado, pero el cuarto no habría parecido raro si algún muggle pasaba. Una cama grande ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, junto con un pequeño escritorio, una silla desgastada y un armario alto.

-Es tu nombre, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero jamás lo habías utilizado.

-Lo hago cuando no estás cerca,- admitió Malfoy con una sonrisa cautivadora. Cerró la puerta y agarró a Harry por la camisa con una mano para evitar que avanzara. –Ven aquí, _Harry._

Se desvistieron mutuamente despacio, dejando que la ropa cayera donde fuera, tocándose y besando cada pedazo de piel que se revelaba. Los dedos de Harry recorrieron la cicatriz del _Sectumsempra _y continuaron más abajo, abriendo los pantalones caqui y checando su interior.

Malfoy (más bien Draco; había sido Draco en su mente por un tiempo, pero los viejo hábitos eran difíciles de evitar) dejó salir un sonido delicioso y llevó a Harry hasta la cama.

-Yo también te extrañé,- admitió Draco y pateó a un lado la ropa que quedaba. Harry hizo lo mismo, quitándose los calcetines y la ropa interior y luego se pegó a toda la piel encantadoramente pálida. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que podía hacerlo. A pesar de todo, habían ya pasado la tormenta. Aún no terminaba, por supuesto, tal vez jamás lo haría, pero Harry esperaba que lo peor ya hubiera pasado.

Su primera cita en Londres había sido bastante tensa. Draco, muy bien vestido, había dado la apariencia de ser frío cual hielo, a pesar de que por dentro se moría de los nervios, tanto como Harry. Habían caminado juntos por el callejón Diagon hacia el restaurante que Harry había escogido. Varios clientes se habían quedado viéndolos, pero eso era algo común para Harry, incluso cuando estaba solo.

La cena había ido bien y Harry la había disfrutado sobremanera. Fue hasta después de la cena, cuando habían salido del restaurante y Harry había tomado la mano de Malfoy, que la verdadera prueba había comenzado.

Alguien había alertado a la prensa y antes de que pudieran llegar lejos, se encontraron rodeados por reporteros y fotógrafos.

-Señor Potter, ¿podría darnos una declaración? A nuestros lectores les gustaría mucho saber si está envuelto en una relación con… él. Señor Malfoy, ¿qué puede decir acerca de todo esto?

Harry había alzado la mano para callar a las masas, mientras apretaba con la otra la de Draco para evitar que se moviera.

-Esta es mi declaración oficial acerca del tema,- había anunciado Harry. Con eso, se había volteado y había besado a Draco lo suficiente como para que la foto de la mañana siguiente en el periódico se reprodujera por una cantidad absurda de tiempo. Harry había estado tan complacido con la foto que hasta la había enmarcado y la había puesto sobre su escritorio en el trabajo. Cuando se separaron, el moreno los había perforado con la mirada y había añadido:

-También, si veo que se imprimió algo incorrecto o difamatorio acerca de alguno de los dos, haré que los despidan. Por favor, discúlpennos.

Eso no había sido lo último que verían, por supuesto. Había habido vociferadores y amenazas, cartas de fans poco estables que le rogaban terminar su relación, algunos encantamientos, que los sorprendieron, para romper la "maldición" que Draco le había lanzado a Harry, y varios antídotos de poción de amor; pero la prensa había sido más solidaria de lo que se habían esperado, así como los amigos de Harry. Los amigos de Draco lo habían rodeado cual lobos protectores y casi al instante, habían aceptado a Harry en su círculo.

En dos meses habían roto las paredes del prejuicio y desagrado de sus días de escuela, y habían construido algo que, al parecer, resistiría la prueba del tiempo. Incluso después del viaje de Draco a Brasil, Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley seguían juntándose las noches de los miércoles para jugar ajedrez mientras Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger discutían. Harry se había preocupado al principio por ambas mujeres, pero después de un tiempo entendió que a ambas les _gustaba_ discutir, sin importar el tema, y al parecer se llevaban mejor conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Draco se arqueó debajo de él, regresando a Harry al presente.

-Sí, así,- dijo Draco, cuando Harry giró su mano alrededor de la polla de Draco y la acarició de arriba hacia abajo. Repitió el movimiento y Draco gruñó.

-Siento como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Cuatro días,- admitió Harry. –Debo regresar el lunes.

Draco tenía programado quedarse en Brasil por un mes, recolectando corteza, plantas raras, y otras cosas variadas para Eugenia Scamander. Harry se había puesto como león enjaulado después de una semana, tronándose los dedos de preocupación, pensando que Draco cambiaría de opinión acerca de su situación durante el tiempo que estuvieran separados.

-No seas estúpido. Ha estado loco por ti por años,- le había asegurado Zabini. Sus palabras solo habían hecho que Harry estuviera más desesperado por ver a Draco, por lo que había pedido un par de días libres después de apartar el primer Traslador Internacional con rumbo a Sudamérica.

-Bueno, entonces más nos vale aprovecharlos,- murmuró Draco, y levantó la varita de Harry para lanzar el encantamiento usual. Siempre usaba la varita de Harry para hacerlo y Harry siempre se acordaba de esa primera vez en Seattle.

Los ojos de Draco estaban medio cerrados y su boca estaba húmeda por los besos de Harry. Su rubio cabello era un desastre: medio aplastado por el sombrero y levantándose en lugares que lo mortificarían cuando después se viera en el espejo. El corazón de Harry casi dolió al tener tal vista ante él, sabiendo que nadie más tenía permitido verlo así, y nadie más lo podría hacer, si Harry podía evitarlo.

Harry entró en él despacio, con ganas de hacerlo durar. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Draco, atento a cada matiz.

-Mejor lanza un encantamiento silenciador. No tengo la intención de quedarme callado.

Harry sonrió y levantó su varita. Hacer el amor con Draco era vigoroso, y eso era decir poco. Habían roto una cabecera en Grimmauld Place y un jarrón antiguo en la mansión Malfoy. Y la silla de Harry en su trabajo aún se ladeaba a la derecha, a pesar de la gran variedad de encantamientos reparadores que le habían hecho.

Ya con el hechizo puesto, Harry soltó su varita y agarró a Draco por las caderas para embestir más profundo, más rápido, justo como le gustaba. Draco lo jaló del cabello, acercándolo para besarlo. La cabecera chocó contra la pared y, distraídamente, Harry esperó que el encantamiento silenciador fuera efectivo.

Draco alternaba besos rudos y mordaces con gritos de ánimo, volviendo a Harry completamente salvaje, sintiendo cómo la sensación crecía, comenzando en su polla y recorriendo sus venas con cada movimiento, con cada "Sí, Harry, ahí, ahí…"

Pudo oír que algo se rompía, y percibió una breve sensación de que caían. "Cama número dos", pensó Harry distraídamente, deteniéndose un momento antes de retomar su misión de hacer que Draco Malfoy se desbordara.

Calló la risa de Draco jalando su polla, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y sus párpados de cerraron. El rubio hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y Harry besó su garganta, incitándolo a correrse con la mano, esperando seguir golpeando ese punto dentro de Draco que lo hacía decir incoherencias. Con un grito sin palabras, Draco se apretó alrededor de Harry, estrechando su mundo aún más.

La mano de Harry quedó pegajosa y él se estremeció, necesitando solo cuatro embestidas antes de amortiguar su propio grito en el cuello de Draco, con su liberación explosiva, como siempre. Cada vez era buena, mejor que buena, y se hacía tan necesaria como respirar.

Mientras dormitaba sobre Draco, sin fuerzas y saciado, se dio cuenta que había extrañado el momento que seguía al sexo tanto como el sexo mismo; había extrañado las manos de Draco recorriendo su cabello y trazando patrones al azar sobre su piel; sentir su polla suavizándose dentro del rubio y el sabor del sudor de Draco en sus labios.

-¿Cuándo debes regresar a buscar corteza?

-Mañana, supongo. Puedes venir conmigo y poner tus habilidades heroicas a trabajar.

-Acabo de hacer precisamente eso.

Draco rió por lo bajo.

-Egocéntrico. Algunos de esos árboles de ven bastante resistentes…

Harry alzó la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que lo hagamos sobre un árbol?

-Después de lo que pasó en el jardín del techo, sé que no eres un mojigato.

Harry se sonrojó al recordarlo. No sabía que se podía ver el jardín desde las ventanas del edificio de al lado… al principio.

-Algún dia vas a matarme.

-Tal vez,- dijo Draco, totalmente de acuerdo.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo; se sentía bastante contento, por lo que decidió descansar un poco y así recuperar las energías para el segundo _round_. Antes de cerrar los ojos, alcanzó a ver la agenda de Draco sobre el escritorio y se acordó de esa orquídea blanca que, inadvertidamente, los había unido. Siempre le recordaría a Draco, ambos pálidos y hermosos, criados en la sombra, necesitando mucho cuidado y alimento, para poder prosperar en cautiverio.

-Mi pequeño _Cephalanthera austiniae,- _susurró Harry.

-No me hagas hechizarte, Potter.

Harry sonrió.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, dice "Obliviate him", que, a veces, he visto que ponen '<em>Obliviateenlo', <em>pero en lo personal no me agrada ponerlo así.

(2) Sí, esas fueron mis palabras sin sentido. Mi inventiva no es tan extensa.

(3) La _Cephalanthera austiniae _es una orquídea que solo crece en EU y Canadá, es la única en su tipo que no está en Europa o Asia. No tiene clorofila, así que no produce energía por sí misma. Como ya les comenté, no hay una traducción para "Phantom Orchid", pues "Orquídea fantasma" es otra, completamente diferente a ésta.

* * *

><p>¡Oh, si!<p>

Espero les haya agradado la historia. A mí en lo personal me fascinó.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y dejado sus comentarios. Y, a los que lo vayan a hacer, también gracias... :D

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


End file.
